Прочь из дома
Глава восьмая Прочь из дома (англ. Forth From Thier Homes) Протагонист: Рук/Алетта Путь: Берсгард→Ормсдалр Рук = Предыстория Через некоторое время после отплытия из Берсгарда караван прибывает в селение, подвергшееся нападению драгов. Драгская пехота проломила баррикады; пращница бросает бомбы под ноги бойцам-селянам. Скальд Алео кричит им отойти от светящихся камней, но все три бойца погибают — двое от бомб и один от пращи. Увидев это, Алео бросается с кинжалом на пращницу и убивает её, после чего получает удар от Карателя. Тут прибегает Рук и убивает карателя, за героем идут Хакон и Айвер. Рук призывает продолжать убивать врагов, а Айвер ругается на то, что охотник опять убегает вперёд. Начинается обучающий бой. thumb|300pxКогда прибывшие герои добивают врагов, Хакон с Айвером уходят, но Рук со словами «Ещё не конец» бежит дальше, в лес. Там обменивается ударами с камнестражем и убивает его. На поляне стоят ещё семь драгов: * Каратель * Два карателя-воина * Камнестраж * Камнестраж-защитник * Слепой пращник * Жестокий пехотинец Бой задумывался как непроходимыйhttps://youtu.be/0cxSneHhwuI?t=145 В свое время Эрни Йоргенсен сказал, что бой задумывался непроходимым, но ему удалось победить несмотря на ужасную, по его словам, сложность., но победить в нем не составляет большого труда, хотя поразмыслить придётся — удача здесь не играет роли, а важна тактика, которая, опять же, не особо мудрёная и не является не прощающей ошибок. Дело упрощает то, что режим побоища не активирован, и после хода одного противника всегда ходит Рук. Может осложнить бой помимо прочего недостаток пространства. У Рука должны быть прокачаны пробой и сила, в то время как от хорошего напряжения толку не будет, поскольку волю лучше по чуть-чуть применять иногда на движение, а не расходовать за раз половину. Расправьтесь сперва с пращником, но лучше не попасть при этом под его удар. Старайтесь максимально всех ослаблять и ломать первым делом броню, а не убивать, но в то же время не забывайте, что ослабленный каратель пойдет призывать союзника. Врагам будет трудно добраться до охотника из-за их размера. Порядок ходов противника: каратель, ближний воин, пращник, защитник, солдат, дальний воин, камнестраж, снова каратель и т. д. Когда Рук убьёт последнего драга или получит последнее ранение, со стороны деревни придёт Айвер с бойцами-людьми. Победа: Появляется Айвер и другие бойцы, а вы тем временем убиваете последнего драга, решившего пойти против вас. «Рук, спрашивает варл, осматриваясь вокруг, — почему?» Вы поворачиваетесь к нему, но затем падаете на колени от страшной усталости. Поражение: Последний удар, направленный вам в голову, отражён, и огромные рога врезаются в драгов, окружающих вас. Айвер рывком ставит вас на ноги и утаскивает из гущи боя, другие бойцы из вашего каравана устремляются вперед, чтобы добить врага. Алео Айвер проводит вас через толпу обеспокоенных селян, убедившись, что вы держитесь на ногах. «Я не знаю, о чём ты», — начинает Айвер. Он замолкает, заметив, что приближается староста деревни. «Вождь варлов, спасший человеческую деревню от этих… тварей! И о меньшем слагали легенды», — восхищается Алео. «Не вождь варлов, просто Айвер. Эти твари были драгами — ты, вероятно, слышал в детстве рассказы про них. И это Рук приказал нам остановиться», — отвечает Айвер. «Прости меня. Может, незаходящее солнце сказалось, или драги, или смерти соплеменников. Я сам не свой», — с грустью отвечает Алео. Человек оценивающе смотрит на вас, затем коротко кивает вам. «Я Алео, скальд. Ты пытался в одиночку гнать драгов с самого севера?», — продолжает он. Вы: * Промолчать. Скальд смотрит то на вас, то на Айвера, не зная, что делать дальше. «Айвер, до нас дошли слухи, что сундр Громоглас громил Берсгард», — говорит скальд. «Не просто слухи — но с ним покончено», — отвечает варл. «Твоим… твоим кланом? Вы — Сундроубийцы?», — поражён Алео. Это слово заставляет Айвера содрогнуться, А Алео — прекратить радоваться. «А что насчёт сотрясений в глубине земли? Вчера мы почувствовали дрожь, какой прежде не было», — не унимается скальд. Вы: ** Думаешь, у нас есть ответы на все вопросы?. У Алео потрясённый и сконфуженный вид. «Я веду с тобой разговор. Здесь это вполне обычное дело», — расстраивается он. «Привыкай к тому, что так, как нужно, уже ничего не будет», — отвечаете вы. «Довольно. Нам пока уходить», — вмешивается Айвер. «И слушать не желаю! Вы только что прибыли и защитили нас. Если уйдёте, не дав вас отблагодарить — обидите», — преграждает дорогу Алео. «Я имел в виду, что нам всем надо уходить. И твоему народу тоже», — уточняет Айвер. «Не хочу показаться неблагодарным, но это место… это всё, что у нас есть. Это наш дом», — упорствует скальд. *** Не надо нам было останавливаться. Алео поражён вашими словами. «Нет, я благодарен. Просто…», — начинает он. Скальд оглядывается на покосившиеся хижины родной деревни. «Кроме Берсгарда я в своей жизни ничего не видел. Эта маленькая деревушка для моей семьи — целый мир. Неужто всё так плохо, как ты говоришь?», — поражается Алео. «Возможно, хуже», — отвечает Айвер. Алео смотрит то на вас, то на Айвера. Потом кивает. «На то, чтобы собраться и попрощаться с мёртвыми уйдёт время, но вскоре я погружу всех на корабли», — решает он. Алео направляется к деревне, чтобы заняться припасами. «Они теперь считают нас героями? Мир распадается на части, везде и сразу», — рассуждает варл. Айвер, один из великанов-варлов, сражался с драгами в северные зимы лично убил сундра Расе и потерял руку в бою с сундром Громогласом. Он всегда был рядом с вами — в том числе и тогда, когда умерла ваша дочь. Теперь вы чувствуете, что он внимательнейшим образом прислушивается к вам. «А этот твой поступок, бой с драгами в одиночку, он был как-то связан с Алеттой?», — спрашивает после паузы Айвер. Вы: **** Они заплатят за то, что отняли её у меня. «Не очень хороший план», — заключает Айвер. «Плевать я хотел на план. Они её убили», — отрезаете вы. «Громоглас убил её. А мы убили его», — гнёт свою линию Айвер. «А её всё нет! Не надо было мне разрешать ей пускать ту стрелу», — не успокаиваетесь вы. «Видать, поэтому ты и бросился на драгов одиночку — решил, что заслуживаешь смерти», — подводит итог Айвер. Тишину нарушают лишь плещущиеся о берег волны. «Я чувствовал то же самое на мосту в Эйнартофте», — продолжает он. «Что заставило тебя передумать?», — спрашиваете вы. «Не знаю, поменялось ли — а они? Им нужен вождь — им нужен вождь — надеюсь, этого тебе хватит», — отвечает варл. Он уходит к деревне, оставляя вас наедине с вашими мыслями. **** Не упоминай её имени! «Ты не можешь сейчас так себя вести. Она очень многое значила для всех нас», — спокойно отвечает Айвер. «Но они не должны были её защищать! Это был мой долг! А я позволили ей умереть», — не унимаетесь вы. «Останавливать такое — что останавливать ветер», — продолжает варл. Айвер кладёт свою могучую руку вам на плечо. «Я не знаю, каково это — терять дочь, но знаю, каково терять друга. А она была хорошим другом», — говорит Айвер. Он уходит к деревне, оставляя вас наедине с вашими мыслями. **** Я изо всех сил стараюсь сдержаться. «Если так и будешь держать всё в себе, ты сорвёшься именно тогда, когда будешь нужен им больше всего», — увещевает Айвер. «После смерти Алдис я жил ради Алетты», — отвечаете вы. «Я помню. Но теперь ты должен действовать ради этого каравана. Тебе ещё многое нужно сделать», — говорит Айвер. Он уходит к деревне, оставляя вас наедине с вашими мыслями. **** Селянам бы пригодилась твоя сила. «Послушай, я не знаю, о чём ты сейчас думаешь, но своей смертью ты дочь не вернёшь», — отвечает Айвер. Вы стискиваете зубы и отводите взгляд. «Теперь они нуждаются в тебе больше, чем когда-либо. От твоих решений зависят их жизни», — продолжает Айвер. Он уходит к деревне, оставляя вас наедине с вашими мыслями. *** Тихо кивнуть «Нет. Мы не затем рисковали собой, чтобы завтра вас убили драги», — отвечает Айвер. Скальд оглядывается на покосившиеся хижины родной деревни. **** Они заплатят за то, что отняли её у меня. **** Не упоминай её имени! **** Я изо всех сил стараюсь сдержаться. **** Селянам бы пригодилась твоя сила. *** Не глупи. Драги придут ещё. «Защищать то, что принадлежит тебе — не глупо. Ты это знаешь», — возражает Айвер. «Я знаю, что эта деревня сегодня потеряла многих бойцов, и завтра им будет труднее защитить себя», — отвечаете вы. «Рук прав. Я надеялся, что это поражение отвадит драгов, но когда услышал…», — поддерживает вас Алео. Скальд оглядывается на покосившиеся хижины родной деревни. **** Они заплатят за то, что отняли её у меня. **** Не упоминай её имени! **** Я изо всех сил стараюсь сдержаться. **** Селянам бы пригодилась твоя сила. ** Это мог быть гигантский Змей. «Солнечный Змей? Радормюр? Я не святой, но шутки о мёртвых богах мне не по нраву», — говорит Алео. «Это и близко не Радормюр — он намерен поглотить нас всех», — невозмутимо отвечает Айвер. У скальда недоверчивый вид. «Убийство сундра — само по себе отличная история», — говорит он. «Тогда давай готовиться к уходу», — отвечаете вы. «Не хочу показаться неблагодарным, но это место… это всё, что у нас есть. Это наш дом», — упорствует скальд. *** Не надо нам было останавливаться. *** Тихо кивнуть *** Не глупи. Драги придут ещё. ** Не говорить ничего Айвер выжидающе смотрит на вас, затем вздыхает. «Не буду больше докучать вопросами. Прошу, присоединяйся. Устроим пир в твою честь», — приглашает Алео. «На это нет времени. Нам надо идти», — отказывается Айвер. «И слушать не желаю! Вы только что прибыли и защитили нас. Если уйдёте, не дав вас отблагодарить — обидите», — преграждает дорогу Алео. *** Не надо нам было останавливаться. *** Тихо кивнуть *** Не глупи. Драги придут ещё. * В мои планы не входило здесь останавливаться. Алео на миг заглядывает вам в глаза и отскакивает. «Знать, случилось что-то ужасное, раз их так ненавидят», — говорит он. «Поговорим об этом в другой раз, скальд. Может быть», — вмешивается варл. «Конечно. Не возражаешь, если я спрошу о новостях из Берсгарда? До нас дошли слухи, что Сундр Громоглас громил этот город», — говорит скальд. «Не просто слухи — но с ним покончено», — отвечает варл. ** Думаешь, у нас есть ответы на все вопросы? ** Это мог быть гигантский Змей. ** Не говорить ничего * Нам надо готовиться к уходу. «Так скоро? Но селяне захотят устроить пир в вашу честь, пока вы не ушли», — расстраивается Алео. «Он имеет в виду всех нас, и твой народ тоже», — поясняет Айвер. «Но драгов больше нет. Мы их одолели», — не понимает Алео. «Тебе нужно больше узнать о драгах», — поясняете вы. «Как и всем нам», — обобщает варл. «И, кстати, до нас дошли слухи, что Сундр Громоглас громил Берсгард», — меняет тему Алео. «Не просто слухи — но с ним покончено», — отвечает варл. ** Думаешь, у нас есть ответы на все вопросы? ** Это мог быть гигантский Змей. ** Не говорить ничего Деревня Алео Убин «У странствующих торговцев на удивление много товаров», — замечает старый варл Убин по прозвищу Летописец. «После Берсгарда нас стало ещё больше, люди сильно проголодались и съели всё, что у них было. В любом случае путь нам предстоит неблизкий, припасов понадобится много». * Где я могу найти торговцев? «Ты их не пропустишь, — отвечает он. — Там несколько палаток, рынок у них такой». * Каких припасов? «Еды и мёда для похода, например. У торговцев есть и кое-что поинтереснее, но это не для чёрных дней. Выбирай с умом — даже у твоей славы есть пределы». * Спасибо, Убин. «Конечно», — говорит он. «О, кстати! Вороны, наёмники, что идут с нами от Берсгарда, чем-то недовольны. Поговори с их главарём, Больверком, только осторожнее — он не такой, как другие варлы». Далее следует обучающий фрагмент о панели информации о караване и о пользовании рынком. Для завершения обучения нужно закупить не менее 15 единиц Провизии.''5 единиц Провизии за 1 единицу Славы, всего 50 единиц. В лагере доступны разговоры с БольверкомОбязательно. и ОддлейфПо желанию, но в следующем лагере диалог уже будет недоступен.. Больверк Командующий наёмниками варл Больверк и могучая воительница разговаривают с Юноной, членом Совета Ткачей. Больверк чем-то раздражён, всё как обычно. Юнона говорит, что обсуждать нечего, так как предложение уже было принято в Берсгарде. На что Больверк предлагает переложить это на присоединившегося к разговору Рука. Юнона не показывает, удивлена ли появлением Рука и продолжает смотреть на варла. «Рук печалится о благополучии каравана — которое, сдаётся мне, мало заботит тебя», — говорит она. Фолька парирует, говоря, что если он и дальше будет драться так же, то долго не продержится. Рук: * 'Не говорить ничего''' Валка поворачивается к вам, её лицо на мгновение озаряет улыбка. «Хорошо, что тебя не так просто вывести из себя. К сожалению, наша беседа пока должна остаться между нами», — говорит она, бросая соответствующий взгляд на Больверка. * Но я всё ещё здесь. «И за это нам следует сказать спасибо. Я прекрасно понимаю, какое значение ты имеешь для этих людей», отвечает Юнона. * И опять-таки, о каком другом задании ты говоришь? «Такая решимость поможет тебе довести людей до Арберранга. Но, при всём уважении, наша беседа останется пока между нами», — отвечает Юнона. «Эйвинду нужна моя помощь с ранеными, но нам скоро уходить. Когда поймёшь, что пора, поговори с Хаконом на пристани», — говорит Юнона и уходит, не сказав больше ни слова. «Проклятая валка. Однажды Коготь и Клык захотят напиться крови чародеев», — заявляет Борльверк после её ухода. После пояснений Фольки об именах топоров, Больверк интересуется у Рука, долго ли он планирует позволять Юноне указывать ему, но тот не реагирует на его подначки, сообщая, что только до Арберранга, а там пусть разбирается король Мейнольф. Варл пренебрежительно высказывается по поводу способностей короля, вызывая смех Фольки. Здесь происходит знакомство Рука с Фолькой, которая представляется воительницей, командующей обороной Воронов. Больверк строго смотрит на неё, но она не уступает. Рук: * Говорят, тут у вас какая-то беда, о которой мне нужно знать. Варл делает шаг к вам и словно становится яростнее и выше ростом. «Если будешь останавливаться, чтобы всякого болвана у реки спасать, погубишь нас всех», — говорит Больверк. Фолька его поддерживает, заявляя, что разумнее останавливать корабли лишь тогда, когда нужны припасы. Больверк добавляет, что стоит также избавиться от половины бесполезных людей — они всех замедляют. ** Этого не будет. «Люди. Все вы одинаковы — думаете, что за свою короткую жизнь поняли всё. Ни хрена ты не знаешь, что происходит — не больше, чем любой из нас», — отвечает Больверк. ** Не указывай мне, что мне делать с моими людьми. Больверк глядит на вас и его глаза подёргиваются. Неужели он дрожит? «Больверк, давай лучше думать о Воронах. Этот человек против нас не пойдёт», — вмешивается Фолька. ** Скорость кораблей зависит от реки. «У тебя есть гребцы — вот пусть и гребут. Не хочу, чтобы с нами что-нибудь случилось на воде», — отвечает Больверк. ** Ладно, если они не перестанут отлынивать. «Хм. Возможно, ты всё-таки кое-что соображаешь», — заявляет варл. * У тебя есть идея получше, чем Арберранг? «Ну давай, придумай что-нибудь. Думаешь, стены и король тебя спасут?», — раздражается варл. Больверк фыркает и переносит своё внимание на большую закрытую повозку, стоящую за ним. Его спина в плаще из шкуры медведя даёт понять, что разговор окончен. Оддлейф Вы подходите к Оддлейф, вдове вашего бывшего вождя. Она показывает собравшимся оперение стрелы. При приближении Рука она просит группу оставить их наедине. Группа уходит, Оддлейф встаёт и стряхивает с рубахи налипшие перья. «Вряд ли ты здесь, чтобы обсуждать происшествие с драгами», — говорит она. Рук: * А надо? Оддлейф смотрит на вас и после недолгого молчания прочищает горло. * Пустяки. «Погнаться в одиночку за отступающим драгом — пустяки?», — удивляется Оддлейф, но правильно истолковывает ваше молчание и меняет тему. * Просто… Я тоскую по Алетте. «Могу себе представить», — говорит она. она молча глядит на вас, не вынуждая продолжать речь. Затем меняет тему. «Я хотела поговорить о наших соплеменниках. Они хорошо собирают в путешествии еду, но нам не помешали бы и бойцы», — говорит Оддлейф. Рук отвечает, что на обучение нужно время, и он не думает, что его у них много. Оддлейф предлагает найти равновесие, потому как пока у них всё хорошо, но кто знает, что понадобится им в будущем. Оддлейф кладёт руку на плечо уходящего Рука и сообщает, что когда-нибудь им нужно будет поговорить о нём — не как о вожде, а о человеке, которого она знала ещё до Скогра. Затем она скупо улыбается Руку и возвращается к своим делам. Хакон Деревянные доски старой пристани скрипят под вашими ногами. Хакон, воин, недавно признанный королём варлов, меряет шагами пристань. «Не думаю, что мне пристала такая работа», — говорит он, когда вы подходите к нему. «Одно дело — командовать в битве, но считать, сколько взять в поход куриц?» * Нам обоим приходилось принимать и более трудные решения. «Верно, — замечает Хакон, — но обычно я выполняю приказы и думаю лишь о том, куда ударить топором. А теперь от каждого решения зависят следующие». Он ненадолго замолкает, затем разражается громким смехом. «Вогнир, последний мой кендр, не хотел бы, чтобы я вообще о чём-то думал». Затем им овладевает тоска. «Его смерть до сих пор мне непонятна, но я разберусь. Отправляемся». ** Отплыть. ** Всё почти готово. «Мы будем ждать», — говорит варл, загружая корабль большую корзину с припасами. * Я также, как и ты, не нахожу себе места. «Правда? — спрашивает Хакон. — Похоже, тебе судьбой было предназначено возглавить этих людей. Наверное, у варлов не только рога якобычьи, но и упрямство тоже». Пристань оглашается громким смехом. «Мы готовы, дальше собирать уже нечего. Отправляемся». * По-моему, ты неплохо справляешься. «Я не ищу похвалы», — говорит Хакон. «Я только хочу знать, чего нам ждать, когда всё это закончится. Варлов осталось так мало. Как мне сохранить свой народ?» Вы пытаетесь что-то ему ответить, но он останавливает вас. «Я не жду от тебя ответа. Это решение короля варлов. Отправляемся». Погребальный костёр разгорается, и последние селяне поднимаются на ваши непрочные лангскипы, построенные из кусков древесины, собранных в Берсгарде. Вороны собираются вокруг большой повозки на своём корабле с чёрным парусом. Вёсла ударяются о воду, корабли медленно подхватывает течение реки. Морская болезнь У Алео нездоровый вид. «Это хотя бы не Солоноватое море», — шепчет он себе под нос, идя к вам мимо гребцов и груза. «Я не уверен, что все мы были созданы для плавания, — говорит он, — а Арберранг, слышал я, довольно далеко. Моим товарищам не помешало бы передохнуть на твёрдой земле». Поддавшись полным надежды взглядам, вы даёте кораблям сигнал пристать к берегу. «Не желаешь ли рассказать мне, почему мы держим путь в столицу?» — спрашивает Алео. Рук: * За стены Арберранга ни разу не заходил враг. «А, конечно! Растущие стены должны удержать армию драгов — ведь так?» Вы ничего не говорите. * Валка Юнона говорит, что тамошние ткачи могут нас защитить. «Ткачи?» — скальд поникает головой. «Мы все надеялись на что-то более… осязаемое». Он понимает, что его слышат Эйвинд и Юнона. «Я благодарен вам за исцеление моих товарищей, но мы ведь говорим про армию драгов». Валка и её учение улыбаются друг другу, но ничего не говорят. * Она дальше всего от драгов. «После всего, что мы только что перенесли — вполне резонно», — замечает скальд, глядя в пустоту и явно вспоминая недавний бой. «Каменная броня и странное, гудящее оружие». * Так вышло. Помогай грести. Скальд хмурится, но ничего не говорит. Он возвращается на скамью и безропотно гребёт. − Мораль. Если Рук не был груб «Драги», — замечает Алео почти с благоговением. «Давние враги людей и варлов, мы знали о них по преданиямВ оригинале в рифму: Man and varl’s storied foe from oh so ever long ago.. Но вот они — настоящие, прямо здесь. Как им удалось забраться так далеко на юг?» Он смотрит на варлов с гневом и стыдом одновременно. Лангскип слегка накреняется, и скальд хватается за верёвку, чтобы удержаться на ногах. «Будь у нас эти знаменитые лошади, мы бы обогнали драгов и к тому же были бы на твёрдой земле». Его преувеличенное горе почти так же забавно, как благодарности, которыми он осыпает вас, оказавшись на суше. + Мораль. Далее следует обучающий фрагмент об использовании карты, затем нужно разбить лагерь. Далее следует обучающий фрагмент о назначении лагеря и палатки героев. Перед уходом со стоянки можно поговорить с Трайггви. Трайггви Вас жестом подзывает к себе чем-то знакомый вам человек с копьём, покрытый татуировками. Двигается он несколько странно, почти смешно. «Трайггви не сбивал бы тебя с толку, поддержи ты это путешествие давным-давно»Скорее всего, намёк разработчиков на отсутствие предзаказа первой части игры — единственный способ, которым можно было получить Трайггви.. Рук его не понимает. Взгляд Трайггви на миг затуманивается, затем проясняется. Теперь он ведёт себя так, будто он с Руком старые друзья. Он заявляет, что как и Рук, потерял желание двигаться дальше. * Я хочу двигаться дальше. «Неправда. Погиб близкий тебе человек и теперь у тебя на душе пусто. Я как-то потерял собаку…», — отвечает Трайггви. «Не сравнивай мою дочь с собакой!», — прерывает его Рук. Трайггви разражается безумным смехом, будто вы остроумно пошутили. «Я не про твою дочь, продолжает он, — Ты — та собака, по которой мы все скучаем!». Посмеявшись ещё он утирает глаза. Трайггви начинает петь, уходя прочь. * Я понимаю, но нам надо идти дальше. «Ай! Ты это не всерьёз. Но тебе уже приходилось так делать — и ты сделаешь снова… если только не пойдёшь на дно со своим кораблём, капитан», — отвечает Трайггви. * Так ты остаёшься здесь? «И умереть здесь? Нет. Мне лишь нужно найти её, свою страсть. Возможно, я отправил её на небо, и солнце теперь не заходит, чтобы скрыть её», — отвечает Трайггви. «Ничего не понимаю», — отвечает Рук. Трайггви наклоняется к вам, будто желая прошептать тайну. «А хоть что-то тут можно понять?» — вопрошает он. Трайггви начинает смеяться. Его смех вам не нравится, а уходя, вы слышите, как он поёт: «Жёлтый и синий тебе соврут, тебе соврут…» Ругга thumb|300pxРаздаются приказы, и несколько кораблей поворачивают к берегу. Вам остаётся лишь остановить остальные корабли. Когда вы пристаёте к берегу, у воды уже собирается толпа. В центре стоит однорукий человек в хорошей одежде. Он ухмыляется при вашем приближении. «Вот и он, демон раздери — самопровозглашённый правитель всех нас», — заявляет Ругга. «Эта задержка — из-за тебя?» — в ответ спрашивает Рук. «На вопросы всякого болотного отребья я не отвечаю, как бы высоко оно ни поднялось в своём пруду», — парирует Ругга. Рук: * Значит, не буду больше спрашивать. Возвращайтесь на корабли. «Ты ведь не знаешь, с кем говоришь, да?», — отвечает Ругга. «Рук, ты, возможно, не помнишь, как мы впервые прибыли в Берсгард, но я тогда пришёл с Больверком, чтобы поговорить с наместником», — вмешивается в разговор Эйвинд, добавляя, что Ругга — это и есть наместник. Лудин, принц Арберранга, присоединившийся к вам в Эйнартофте, выходит из толпы. «Скорее, бывший наместник в том, что раньше было Берсгардом», — подключается Лудин. «Осторожнее, принц. Реки бывают опасны, особенно когда ты так далеко от отца», — угрожает ему Ругга. Осознав угрозу, несколько людей испуганно охают. Телохранитель Лудина, обычно тихий варл Берси, рычит, но юный принц жестом успокаивает его. «Мы с ткачом как раз говорили о знамени Рука. Оно хорошо будет смотреться рядом со знаменем Берсгарда», — невозмутимо продолжает Ругга. Рук: ** Этого не будет. «Закон леса тут уже не действует, Рук. Ты теперь среди людей. Старайся вести себя соответственно», — поучает Ругга. «Если уж на то пошло, знамя Рука присоединится к знамени Арберранга — или ты желаешь править всем королевством?» — вмешивается Лудин. «Я лишь пытаюсь доставить своего уязвимого принца домой, сохраняя достоинство и честь», — парирует Ругга. «Но ведь это Рук повёл нас в бой с Громогласом, пока ты, наместник, прятался в своём тронном зале», — говорит Эйвинд. «Руководить осаждённым городом — не значит прятаться, ткач. А сражаться в битве не обязательно значит повелевать», — отвечает ему Ругга. Тут слово берут простые люди, выкрикивая, что именно Рук помог им выжить в Морозных пустошах, спас в Эйнартофте и совершил ещё множество подвигов. «Значит, решено. Никаких больше задержек. Рук поведёт нас в Арберранг, но по важным вопросам будет советоваться со мной», — подытоживает Луддин. Рук: *** Мне не нужен ни титул, ни начальник. Принц Лудин смотрит на вас так, будто вы дали ему пощёчину, а Ругга разражается смехом. «Твоему проводнику предстоит многому научиться до прибытия в столицу», — добавляет он, обращаясь к Лудину. Охранник в шлеме, стоящий рядом с Руггой, нашёптывает что-то на ухо наместнику. Ругга кивает и оба они возвращаются на свой корабль, не сказав больше ни слова. «Все продолжаем грести», — заканчивает сходку Рук. *** Все возвращайтесь на корабли. «Да, возвращайтесь на корабли», — поддакивает Луддин. Охранник в шлеме, стоящий рядом с Руггой, делает жест, заметный только наместнику. Ругга смеётся, глядя, как расходится толпа. «Принц, твоему проводнику предстоит многому научиться до Арберранга», — говорит Ругга. ** Ладно. Мне, в общем-то, всё равно. Услышав это, Эйвинд смотрит на вас с недоумением. «Я не могу в это поверить, Рук. После всего, что ты сделал, всего, чем пожертвовал?», — говорит он. «Он сломлен. Слишком часто я такое видел. Пусть… идёт и поохотится, пока я подумаю, как всех уберечь», — поясняет Ругга. Лудин ждёт вашего ответа, но говорить начинает Эйвинд. *** Мне не нужен ни титул, ни начальник. *** Все возвращайтесь на корабли. ** Разве принц Лудин не главнее тебя? Лудин бросает на вас короткий признательный взгляд. * Быстро решить дело силой Вы без колебания хватаете человека за волчий плащ и запихиваете его в ближайший корабль. «Бунта я не потерплю», — заявляете вы. Охранник в шлеме делает шаг вперёд, но тут вступается Луддин, титулованный принц Арберранга, которого вы встретили в Эйнартофте. «И я тоже, но убить наместника нельзя… хотя, стой… Раз Берсгард бал заброшен, ты, в сущности, и не наместник — так ведь, Ругга», — рассуждает принц. Вы ослабляете хватку и наместник Ругга с неожиданной силой отталкивает ваши руки. ** Ладно. Мне, в общем-то, всё равно. ** Выставить топор «Это не обсуждается», заявляете вы. *** Мне не нужен ни титул, ни начальник. *** Все возвращайтесь на корабли. ** Разве принц Лудин не главнее тебя? Затор Впереди собрался плавник, образовав серьёзную преграду для лангскипов. Если же выйти на берег — среди деревьев могут скрываться опасные враги. * Гребите быстрее, прорвёмся! «Но эти корабли еле держатся!» — кричит Ругга. Гребцы явно нервничают и кивками выражают согласие с наместником. ** Корабли выдержат. Гребите! Лишь один корабль устремляется вперёд и бьётся об обломки достаточно сильно, чтобы треснул корпус. В корабль хлещет вода, из-за чего портится часть продовольствия и едва не погибают несколько человек. Все движутся к берегу и ничего не говорят. −15 Припасы. *** Отправить тех, у кого есть топоры, расчищать преграду. *** Давайте понесём оставшиеся корабли. ** Значит, прорубим путь топорами. ** Ладно. Мы понесём корабли. * Пристать к берегу и отправить всех, у кого есть топоры, на вырубку. Оказавшись на суше, вы, Айвер и все, у кого есть топоры, начинают прорубать дорогу в чаще. Стук топоров разносится повсюду. Очень скоро Ругга замечает: «Проклятье. Мы тут не одни». Из леса приближаются драги, и вы понимаете, что другим придётся сдерживать их до тех пор, пока вы не расчистите дорогу. Начинается бой. +1 день. После победы в первом бою вы слышите радостный крик — древесный затор сломан и исчезает под водой, но драги тем временем снова собрались с силами. Один из них выглядит особенно устрашающе. Бойцы, сражающиеся рядом с вами, устали, но смогли выиграть время, чтобы другие погрузились на корабли. ** Продолжить удерживать позиции вместе с теми, кто сражается рядом. «Мы присоединимся к остальным, когда закончим свои дела здесь», — говорите вы. Ваши товарищи смеются и готовятся продолжать бой. В случае поражения в первом или втором бою лесорубы и варлы отвлекаются от своих дел, чтобы присоединиться к бою. Некоторые из них погибают в затянувшемся бою — затупившимися топорами трудно быстро убить противника. В итоге драги отступают, и река становится свободной. −8 Бойцы, −9 Люди. ** На корабли! Вы разворачиваетесь и бежите вместе со своими бойцами к стоящим у берега лангскипам. Камни из пращей стучат по щитам и иногда по шлемам, но корабли уже отходят от берега. Все вздыхают с облегчением, но тут на корму заднего корабля приземляется светящийся камень. Нескольких сразу убивает взрывом, остальных добивает река. −28 Люди, −12 Бойцы, −2 Варлы, − Мораль. * Приготовиться к переправе посуху. Перенесём корабли. Жалобно скрипящие корабли взваливают на плечи и несут посуху. На то, чтобы пробраться сквозь прибрежные заросли, уходит время, но в итоге все остаются целы. Когда корабли снова отчаливают от берега, на берегу появляются драги — молчаливо напоминая о постоянной угрозе. + Мораль, +1 день.См. подробности в разделе Заметки. Тренировки Караван останавливается на отдых. «Возможно, мы сумеем легко добраться до столицы по этой реке», — говорит Айвер. Вы смотрите на Айвера, удивляясь его оптимизму. «А я мог бы отрастить крылья и полететь», — добавляет он. «И кто возместит тебе потерянную руку?», — спрашиваете вы. «Эй, это я обычно шучу про свою руку, а не ты» — парирует Айвер. «Полагаю, это справедливо, — отвечаете вы, — Так о чём же ты теперь беспокоишься?» «Я думаю, тебе надо воспользоваться услугами учителя и его палаткой, которую мы везде таскаем. — отвечает Айвер. Тебе уже случалось вести бойцов в битву, но всегда можно научиться чему-то новому. Давай пристанем к берегу и испытаем тебя в деле». Далее следует обучающий фрагмент об использовании тренировочной палатки. Также Становится доступен разговор с Эйвиндом. Эйвинд Вы смотрите, как Эйвинд, ткач, ученик Юноны, найденный полумёртвым в Риджхорне, рисует посохом сложный узор, чиня доспехи. «Неплохой праздничный фокус, верно?» — обращается он. «Бывало и хуже», — бросаете в ответ вы. «Я видел и лучше — например в Берсгарде, во время победы над Громогласом», — парирует Эйвинд. Рук: * И всё без толку. Эйвинд изучающе глядит на вас, прежде чем заговорить. «Мне знакома боль в твоих глазах. Помнишь, как мы покинули Сигрхольм? Я так и знал, что, если бы мы подождали ещё один день, Юнона бы пришла» — говорит он. «И ты ошибался», — заключает РукОтсылка к первой части саги. Рук прав, Юнону дождаться было невозможно.. «Как и ты сейчас. Благодаря тебе спасены сотни жизней, каждый из спасённых благодарен тебе за то, как ты командуешь», — продолжает Эйвинд. «А цена тому вышла — моя дочь. Я бы отдал всё, чтобы её вернуть», — не успокаивается Рук. Эйвинд мрачнеет. «Ты не представляешь, как опасны могут быть такие мысли», — отвечает ткач. Рук: ** Что ты имеешь в виду? Кажется, он пытается избавиться от какого-то давнего воспоминания. «Ничего. Просто… поверь мне. Ты защищаешь этих людей, ведёшь их в убежище. Это — единственная надежда», — говорит ткач. ** Вероятно, ты прав. «Это так», — подтверждает ткач. Властность в его голосе совсем не вяжется с его скромным видом. Он встречается с вами взглядом и вы чувствуете, что должны исполнить долг. «Никто из нас не знает, чего ждать. Эти люди — единственные, кого мы точно сможем сейчас спасти. Вот и всё», — добавляет он. ** Не говорить ничего Ткач, кажется, предался воспоминаниям. Его лицо искажено болью, грустью и пугающей яростью. «Эйвинд, всё хорошо?» — беспокоится Рук. Он смотрит на вас и поднимает посох, затем осознаёт, где находится, и заметно смущается. «Прости, я… неважно. Осторожнее с жертвами» — отвечает он. «Разумеется», — уверяет Рук. «Никто из нас не знает, чего ждать. Эти люди — единственные, кого мы точно сможем сейчас спасти. Вот и всё», — заключает Эйвинд. * Мы спасли немало народу, не так ли? «Верно. И все знают, чего тебе это стоит. Никто не ждёт, что ты в ближайшее время оправишься», — отвечает ткач. Рук: ** Ты хочешь сказать мне, что это к лучшему? «Чтобы ты мог ударить этим топором меня? Нет, спасибо», — пытается шутить ткач. Эйвинд коротко улыбается вам. «Ты, главное, помни — мы знаем, как тебе больно. У тех, кто ещё никого не потерял, потери наверняка будут ещё до того, как всё закончится», — продолжает Эйвинд. Рук: *** Спасибо, Эйвинд. «Я понимаю, что утешения в том мало, но мы стараемся отвоевать побольше времени, чтобы залечить все раны», — говорит Эйвинд. Он видит ваше лицо и понимает, что сказано было достаточно. Он подбирает доспехи. «Мне надо проведать бойца, который это носил», — завершает диалог Эйвинд. *** Я даже не знаю, почему пытаюсь всех спасти. «Потому что ты для этого подходишь лучше всех — это у тебя в крови. Ты и когда был главным охотником, не давал деревне голодать», — ободряет его ткач. «Но что такого важного в этих людях?», — спрашивает Рук. «Никто из нас не знает, чего ждать. Эти люди — единственные, кого мы точно сможем сейчас спасти. Вот и всё», — заключает Эйвинд. ** Но они хотят, чтобы я вёл их, как будто Алетта не умерла. «Возможно, это прозвучит жестоко, но горе и долг можно разделить», — отвечает ткач. «Похоже, у тебя есть опыт», — язвит Рук. «Скорее, уйма ошибок, которые стоит переосмыслить. Без этого ткачом не стать», — говорит Эйвинд. Рук: *** Ты можешь рассказать больше о том, как стать ткачом? «Мог бы, но не стану. Представь, что сейчас учишь меня охотиться — главное ведь не это», — отвечает Эйвинд. Он видит ваше разочарование. «Главное, ты защищаешь этих людей, ведёшь их в убежище», — продолжает он. «Но почему? Почему именно они?», — не успокаивается Рук. «Никто из нас не знает, чего ждать. Эти люди — единственные, кого мы точно сможем сейчас спасти. Вот и всё», — заключает Эйвинд. *** И ты посоветуешь, как их разделить? «Всегда сосредотачивайся на том, что тебе нужно сделать. Если ты не занят спасением каравана, брось все силы на то, чтобы простить себя», — советует Эйвинд. Он замечает ваше молчание. «Рук, без тебя людям не выдержать. Они должны выжить», — продолжает ткач. «Но что такого важного в этих людях?» — спрашиваете вы. «Никто из нас не знает, чего ждать. Эти люди — единственные, кого мы точно сможем сейчас спасти. Вот и всё», — заключает Эйвинд. * Вообще-то я не хочу об этом говорить. «Справедливо. Но позволь мне сказать одно: ты защищаешь этих людей, ведёшь их в убежище. Остальное уже неважно.», — говорит Эйвинд. «Да, я постоянно это слышу», — отвечаете вы. «Никто из нас не знает, чего ждать. Эти люди — единственные, кого мы точно сможем сейчас спасти. Вот и всё», — заключает Эйвинд. Эйвинд поднимает починенную броню и бьёт её посохом, чтобы проверить. «Я рад, что мы смогли поговорить, но мне надо проведать бойца, который это носил», — завершает диалог Эйвинд. Питание Вы смотрите на еду, недавно уложенную в повозки с припасами. «Что всё это значит?» — спрашиваете вы Оддлейф. «Люди стараются нам помочь всем, чем могут, — отвечает она. — При первой же возможности они будут добывать пропитание — собирать ягоды и орехи, ловить рыбу, охотиться». Она даёт вам кусочек плода. «Может, они и не умеют воевать, но зато могут кормить нас, и тем уберечь». +10 Припасы. Прохудившийся лангскип Обычное событие. Всеобщее внимание привлекают крики с одного из задних лангскипов. Наскоро сколоченное судно быстро заполняется водой. На берегу драги, другие корабли заполнены почти до предела, и вы обдумываете варианты действий. * Пристать к берегу, чтобы отремонтировать лангскипы Плывущим на тонущем лангскипе бросают верёвки, их подтягивают к берегу. Появляются несколько драгов, но они держатся в отдалении. Их светящиеся глаза и странное гудение нервируют караванщиков, рабочие же тем временем производят необходимый ремонт. − Мораль, +1 день. * Приказать людям перейти на другие корабли Несколько кораблей подходят к тонущему и начинают вытягивать людей в безопасное место. От новой нагрузки спасательные лангскипы трещат и погружаются глубже, но остаются на плаву. Мать целует сына в голову и жестом благодарит вас. + Мораль. * Выбросить припасы, чтобы освободить место на других лангскипах У ваших спутников обеспокоенный вид, кое-кто из них возмущается, слыша приказ выбросить припасы за борт, но вскоре один из кораблей с припасами пустеет. Все с тонущего корабля благополучно перебираются на другой. −20 Припасы. * Спросить совета у корабелов «Надо будет вытащить корабль из воды», — говорит один. «Ерунда! Достаточно залепить дырки тканью и смолой», — возражает другой. Пока они спорят, люди начинают прыгать с тонущего корабля, хватаясь за верёвки и протянутые вёсла. Большинству удаётся добраться до других кораблей — но не всем. −4 Люди, −3 Бойцы, −1 Варл, − Мораль. Улов Обычное событие. На одном из лангскипов толпа начинает ликовать — человеку в сети попалось что-то тяжёлое. Как только улов приближается к поверхности, раздаются обеспокоенные возгласы. Вы находитесь достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть, что в сетях лежит что-то большое, покрытое мехом и волосами. * Пустить в улов стрелу Ваша стрела попадает в цель как раз перед тем, как сети появляются из воды. Те, кто стоит рядом с вами, одобрительно хлопают в ладоши. «Что бы в этих сетях ни было, долго ему не протянуть», говорит один из зрителей. «Медвежонок! — кричит человек с сетями. — Давно уже мёртв. Что это значит?» Толпу сразу захлёстывает суеверный страх. Слышатся разговоры о чуме и голоде, люди пугаются. Вы замечаете, что Больверк стоит на носу своего корабля, ещё более задумчивый, чем обычно. +2 Слава, − Мораль. * Продолжать смотреть, как рыбак достаёт улов «Медвежонок! — кричит человек с сетями. — Давно уже мёртв. Что это значит?» Толпу сразу захлёстывает суеверный страх. Слышатся разговоры о чуме и голоде, люди пугаются. Вы замечаете, что Больверк стоит на носу своего корабля, ещё более задумчивый, чем обычно. − Мораль. * Бросай сети! Все слышат ваш недвусмысленный приказ, но человек не обращает на него внимание и продолжает тянуть сеть. Рядом с его руками в борт корабля впивается стрела. Не успеваете вы поднять глаза, как Оддлейф уже берёт новую стрелу. «Отпусти, — приказывает она человеку, — или отпущу я». Человек разжимает руки и странный улов падает в воду к заметному облегчению некоторых. Дети Обычное событие. Долгое пребывание на переполненных лангскипах сказалось на детях. Они лазают по верёвкам, отвлекают гребцов и постоянно наклоняются за борт, чтобы потрогать воду. Некоторые варлы и люди раздражены этим. * Напомнить всем, что скоро это закончится «Мы все чем-то жертвуем», — говорите вы громко, чтобы слышали все. «Но это не будет длиться вечно». Слышно ворчание, но большинство караванщиков кивают, соглашаясь с вами. + Мораль.Иногда не начисляется. * Не говорить ничего Что на воде, что на суше, кто-нибудь обязательно будет недоволен. Вы стараетесь не обращать внимания на непоседливых детей, сосредоточившись на том, что ждёт вас впереди. Другие делают то же самое, слышно лишь несколько жалоб. * Держите детей рядом с собой. Пока не доберёмся до Арберранга — мы на войне. Некоторые матери смотрят на вас с раздражением, а пара варлов улыбается вам. В любом случае, вам понятно, что рядом с родителями детям будет безопаснее. * Переместить семьи на отдельные лангскипы Вы приказываете выровнять лангскипы бортами друг к другу, затем раскрываете свой план. Некоторые потрясены и слушаются вас с неохотой, другие же согласны с вашим решением. На переход уходит больше времени, чем вы ожидали, но скоро корабли продолжают плавание, и дети лазают только по некоторым из них. +0.5 дня Люди и варл Обычное событие. На берегу стоит толпа отчаявшихся людей и варл. Они жестами зовут вас к себе. Вероятно, вы выглядите так же, когда путешествуете и Айвером. У них голодный вид, но можно ли им доверять? * Сбросить им припасы на ходу, но не останавливаться. Ваши товарищи с радостью делятся припасами. Несколько людей на берегу умоляют вас взять их с собой, но затем умолкают, с благодарностью, набив рты едой. Варл стоит, не шевелясь и не выражая эмоций, и молча смотрит, как вы проплываете мимо. −10 Припасы, + Мораль. * Замедлить ход и спросить, что им надо «Главное», — говорит варл. «Еда, безопасность. Торговые пути пусты». Из двух десятков человек половине, судя по всему, и раньше приходилось воевать. ** Вот еда, а за безопасностью — не к нам. −10 Припасы, + Мораль. ** Поднимайтесь на борт. Там будет и еда, и безопасность. Все осторожно поднимаются на два корабля, гружёные меньше других. «Клипп», — говорит вам варл, тем самым, очевидно, и представляясь, и выражая признательность. + Мораль, +12 Люди, +12 бойцы, +1 Варл. ** У нас и без того забот хватает. Вы ожидаете, что люди будут умолять вас, но они принимают ваше решение молча, чем потрясают вас. Корабли отчаливают, ваши спутники почти не обсуждают произошедшее. − Мораль. * Не обращать на них внимания «Смотреть вперёд», — говорите вы, и гребцы сразу же берутся за дело. Вы чувствуете на себе безмолвные взгляды с берега, но не останавливаетесь. Деревня Дым, идущий от деревни, привлекает всеобщее внимание и лангскипы замедляют ход. «Вряд ли деревяшки, на которых мы плывём, выдержат больше груза», — говорит Айвер. Вы чувствуете на себе взгляд наместника, он медленно качает головой. * Выручим столько людей, сколько сможем. Когда корабли пристают, вы и ещё несколько бойцов устремляетесь к дыму, но чем ближе вы подбегаете, тем более странным кажется происходящее. Не слышно звуков битвы, не видно, чтобы кто-то спешил тушить пожар. «Идём дальше, — рычит Больверк. Мы посмотрим, что есть у мёртвых!» Слова варла идут вразрез с обычаями — но и то, что творится кругом, тоже. ** Поспешить к деревне, чтобы осмотреть её Горит только сарай. Вокруг никого нет. «Это необычно, — замечает Оддлейф. — Может, уловка?» *** Похоже на то. Возвращаемся на корабли! Вернувшись, вы видите, как отряд вооружённых незнакомцев сбрасывает ваших людей с корабля с припасами и отталкивает его от берега. Их главарь кивает вам из-за утыканного стрелами щита. Вы помогаете вытащить людей из воды и находите им место на оставшихся, забитых до предела кораблях. Наместник Ругга смотрит на вас, не говоря ни слова. −15 Припасы, − Мораль. *** Не знаю точно, но давай поищем припасы, пока мы здесь. В деревне не оказывается ничего полезного. Ваши товарищи разъярены впустую потраченными усилиями. С трудом добравшись назад, вы видите, что Ругга стоит на корабле, покачивая головой. «Какие-то разбойники устроили на нас засаду и уплыли на корабле с припасами, пока вас не было», — говорит он. «Теперь мы будем в ещё большей тесноте. Хорошо, что у руля — ты». −15 Припасы, − Мораль. *** Может быть в горящем здании кто-то есть. Пока все ищут вёдра и воду, насколько варлов несут целое якобычье корыто, чтобы потушить сарай. От двери и передней стены скоро остаются одни дымящиеся угли, их легко расшвырять ногами. К сожалению, внутри не оказывается ничего ценного. +1 день, −15 Припасы, − Мораль. ** Вернуться на корабли «Нет, — говорите вы. — Что-то тут не так». Вы останавливаетесь и кричите: «Вернуться на корабли!» Видя, как все разворачиваются, чтобы вернуться, главарь Воронов рычит на вас, но присоединяется к остальным. На берегу небольшой отряд незнакомцев направляется к кораблю с припасами, но останавливается, заметив ваше возвращение. К вам выходит человек, явно отчаявшийся до крайности. «Прости за такую уловку. С голоду на что только не пойдёшь». *** Уходите. Сейчас же. «Куда? — спрашивает человек, оглядываясь на тех, кто стоит за ним. — Я попросил этих людей остаться, сказал им, что всё будет хорошо, когда прибыли повозки. Три дня уже нет еды, в реке нет рыбы». **** Не надо было пытаться нас обокрасть. Мы уходим. «Без припасов нам конец!» — кричит он, но ваши лучники и варлы не дают незнакомцам напасть. Ваши корабли уплывают, и соплеменники хлопают вас по плечу. Наместник Ругга явно доволен. + Мораль. **** Если пойдёте с нами, будете сражаться вместе с нами. «У тебя было полное право расстрелять нас из луков, а ты предлагаешь нам еду и помощь». У человека увлажняются глаза, он быстро моргает. «Не пожалеешь, мы отработаем». Вы слышите неодобрительное фырканье Ругги. +30 Бойцы, −3 Припасы. **** Я вам не доверяю и с собой не возьму, но мы оставим вам еду. Человек как будто хочет вам что-то сказать, но вместо этого лишь кивает с благодарностью. Он и его товарищи расправляются с едой ещё до того, как вы отчаливаете от берега. Ругга явно не впечатлён. −3 Припасы. **** Айвер, как нам с ними быть? «Я в этом не мастак», — заявляет угрюмый варл. «Чести тут мало, но на его месте многие бы могли так поступить». ***** Не надо было пытаться нас обокрасть. Мы уходим. ***** Если пойдёте с нами, будете сражаться вместе с нами. ***** Я вам не доверяю и с собой не возьму, но мы оставим вам еду. *** А если деревню твою сжечь? «Пусто, — говорит он. Остальные давно ушли на север, забрав то немногое, что оставалось. Не знаю, что задержало повозки и куда делась вся рыба, но теперь эти постройки годятся лишь для того, чтобы дать сигнал бедствия». **** Не надо было пытаться нас обокрасть. Мы уходим. **** Если пойдёте с нами, будете сражаться вместе с нами. **** Я вам не доверяю и с собой не возьму, но мы оставим вам еду. **** Айвер, как нам с ними быть? *** Всадить в него стрелу Прежде чем кто-нибудь успевает вымолвить хоть слово, ваша стрела пронзает грудь главаря. Он падает, его товарищи сразу же разбегаются, а ваши люди, в том числе и Ругга, потрясены тем, как вы справились с возможной угрозой. + Мораль. * Пусть дадут нам припасы в благодарность. Айвер поднимает бровь. «А кто даст припасы им, когда они поймут, что торговые пути перекрыты драгами?» Взглянув на него, вы даёте кораблям сигнал пристать к берегу. Когда корабли пристают, вы и ещё несколько бойцов устремляетесь к дыму, но чем ближе вы подбегаете, тем более странным кажется происходящее. Не слышно звуков битвы, не видно, чтобы кто-то спешил тушить пожар. «Идём дальше, — рычит Больверк. Мы посмотрим, что есть у мёртвых!» Слова варла идут вразрез с обычаями — но и то, что творится кругом, тоже. ** Поспешить к деревне, чтобы осмотреть её ** Вернуться на корабли * Предлагаешь отвернуться от них? «Не в том дело, — говорит Айвер. — Иногда лучше и не пытаться вовсе, чем так перестараться». ** Выручим столько людей, сколько сможем. ** Пусть дадут нам припасы в благодарность. ** Не обращать внимания на деревню, продолжить плавание. * Не обращать внимания на деревню, продолжить плавание. Остальные корабли следуют за вами, все стараются не смотреть на дымящуюся деревню. Ругга явно впечатлён. Драг в лесу Вы видите большую рощу орешника. Здесь люди могли бы размяться и собрать припасы. Оказавшись на суше, дети начинают играть с набитыми тряпками кожаными мячами, слышится смех. Вы замечаете, что на краю просеки стоит варл, молча глядящий в чащу. Он смотрит, как одинокий солдат драгов гоняется за белкой. «В этом лесу их могут быть сотни». Варл говорит шёпотом, но этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы спугнуть белку и насторожить драга. Драг смотрит на вас и варла, затем медленно отступает в лес. * Вернуть весь караван на корабли «По кораблям!» — кричите вы. Драг убегает в лес. Караван сразу же уходит, быстро грузится на корабли и отплывает, собрав лишь несколько мешков орехов. Все молча разглядывают берег, но драгов нигде не видно. Слышатся жалобы — дескать, недостойно убегать от одного-единственного драга — но большинство людей молчат и сохраняют бдительность. +18 Припасы, − Мораль. * Убить драга, пока он не поднял тревогу Ваша стрела вклинивается между двумя пластинами каменной брони, драг издаёт странный, булькающий вопль. Затем он убегает, исчезнув среди деревьев, прежде чем вы успеваете попасть в него во второй раз. Варл, который не пытался как-либо преследовать драга, замечает: «Надо всем сказать, чтобы прекратили собирать припасы и вернулись на корабли». В его голосе слышатся нотки раздражения. +18 Припасы, − Мораль. * Наблюдать за драгом, постараться выследить его Драг убегает. Вы молча следуете за ним, но останавливаетесь, заметив просеку, на которой валяются кости мелкого животного — явно скромной добычи. Рядом с костями стоит статуэтка дракона и у вас по спине пробегает холодок. Вам сразу же хочется уйти от статуэтки. ** Перебороть страх и забрать статуэтку С каждым шагом к статуе вас всё сильнее одолевает сомнение — пока вы не берёте её в руки. Тогда вы понимаете, что всё это время не дышали, и облегчённо вздыхаете. Снова оказавшись на корабле. люди обсуждают сбор орехов и всё, что при этом произошло. Многие начинают улыбаться. Получен предмет: Статуэтка Гормра, +40 Припасы, + Мораль, +5 Слава. ** Уйти и вернуться к каравану Вы решаете, что лучше будет оставить зловещую статуэтку дракона в покое и быстро возвращаетесь к каравану. Несмотря на всё произошедшее, большинство людей явно радо тому, как много орехов удалось собрать. Многие улыбаются. +40 Припасы, + Мораль. * Уйти, оставив драга Вы поднимаете руки и тоже отступаете. Варл поступает так же, а драг наблюдает, покачивая головой. Затем драг разворачивается и убегает. Позже люди обсуждают, что бы это могло означать — но не особенно беспокоятся, поскольку рады тому, что удалось собрать много орехов. + Мораль, +5 Слава, +40 Припасы. Божий камень Аселей Люди и варлы восхищаются божьим камнем, но вы замечаете, что кое-кто отсутствует. «Это Больверк и его Вороны», — говорит Алео. «Их очень огорчила моя музыка и песни». Он пожимает плечами. «Если они предпочитают быть у повозки, а не с нами, я обижаться не стану. Но подойди же! Позволь представить тебе Аселей, богиню текущих вод. Она — в изгибе каждой реки, она направляет тех, кто странствует незнакомыми землями». Скальд проводит пальцем по высеченным в камне рунам. «Это подписи всех, кто заблудился, но с её помощью нашёл дорогу домой». * Продолжать слушать историю Алео «Иные говорят, что её камень олицетворяет трудность первого шага из привычного в неизведанное». Алео смотрит на верёвки и улыбается. «Говорят, до того, как боги умерли, её камень каждый год передвигался на несколько шагов — вот люди и пытались удержать её на месте». Алео смотрит на вас, ухмыляясь. «Есть ли у тебя сила, чтобы её удержать, или дар, чтобы её очаровать?» ** Потянуть одну из особенно крепких верёвок Вы хватаетесь за одну из особенно толстых верёвок и начинаете тянуть. Как и ожидалось, попытки не дают результата, и божий камень Аселей не трогается с места. Внезапно к вам присоединяются Хакон и Айвер, они начинают тянуть изо всех своих сил. Вслед за ними за верёвку берутся и другие, вы тянете до тех пор, пока верёвка не рвётся и все тянувшие её не валятся, хохоча, в кучу-малу. Вы возвращаетесь туда, где люди клана разбили лагерь, и видите, как из вашей палатки выскользнула женщина в порванной одежде. Она быстро смешивается с толпой и вы, убедившись, что из палатки ничего не пропало, не придаёте этому значения. +Мораль. Примерно через день после божьего камня: Холодный ветерок, дующий над водой, пробирается вам под плащ. Вы поворачиваетесь, чтобы укрыться от ветра, и чувствуете, как что-то упирается вам в бедро. Вы осматриваетесь и находите у себя новую вещь, но не помните, откуда она у вас. Получен предмет: След Аселей. ** Мне неинтересно вести дела с мёртвыми богами. Уходя, вы замечаете, что у скальда огорчённый вид. «Кто может сказать, что мертво, а что нет? С богами ничего нельзя сказать наверняка, это может быть опасно, ты это знаешь?» — говорит он вслед вам. * Посмотреть, нет ли рядом с камнем чего-нибудь ценного Вы достаточно долго разглядываете безделушки, оставленные другими, но ничто не кажется вам ценным. Когда вы возвращаетесь в лагерь, Алео отводит вас в сторону. «У всех нас есть своя сила, моя сила — в историях, которые могут помочь нам в эти непростые времена», — говорит он. «По крайней мере их стоит выслушать». В его голосе нет огорчения, это простая просьба. * Отдать дань уважения и уйти Вы произносите безмолвную молитвы давно почившей богине и возвращаетесь в лагерь. В сутолоке лагеря вы замечаете, как из вашей палатки выскользнула женщина в порванной одежде. Вы теряете женщину из виду, но из палатки, судя по всему, ничего не пропало, так что вы не придаёте этому значения. Примерно через день после божьего камня: Холодный ветерок, дующий над водой, пробирается вам под плащ. Вы поворачиваетесь, чтобы укрыться от ветра, и чувствуете, как что-то упирается вам в бедро. Вы осматриваетесь и находите у себя новую вещь, но не помните, откуда она у вас. Получен предмет: След Аселей. Далее следует обучающий фрагмент по тренировке людей в воинов. Доступен второй диалог с Хаконом. Хакон Два варла увлечены беседой, но Айвер, тем не менее, замечает вас и жестом приглашает подойти. «Они все вооружились и убегают от чего-то — но от чего?», — спрашивает Хакон. «Хакон начинает изучать драгов, пытается понять, чего добиваются наши враги», — поясняет вам Айвер. «Просто странно, что мы до недавнего времени не видели, чтобы в бой выходили их женщины. И хорошо — мы могли бы проиграть великие войны», — недоумевает вождь варлов. Вы размышляете, что сказать. * Что тогда случилось? «Обе стороны убили немало врагов. Представь — каждую ночь просыпаться, потому что напали драги. Солнце тогда заходило каждый день. Ты просыпался от громких звуков, и не видел ничего, кроме светящихся глаз. Унгвар, наверное, сказал тебе, что мы и близко не подошли к тому, чтобы оттеснить их в родные глубины», — рассказывает Хакон. «Вообще-то, Айвер никогда особо не говорил о прошлом», — отвечаете вы. «Да?», — удивляется Хакон. Айвер не говорит ничего, просто выдерживает пристальный взгляд Хакона. «Наверное, чтобы выслушать все его истории у тебя и жизни не хватит», — заключает вождь. Вы: ** Юнона говорит, что приходит тьма. ** Хоть кому-нибудь доводилось говорить с драгом? ** Не стану вам мешать решать важные дела * Юнона говорит, что приходит тьма. «Валки не всегда говорят именно то, что думают. Они изъясняются загадками и пророчествами», — говорит Хакон. «И всё же, это может объяснить, почему драги прут на нас, как муравьи из разворошённого муравейника. Возможно, неведомое зло сперва поразило их», — возражает Айвер. «Возможно, это просто новая тактика для новой войны», — не сдаётся Хакон. «Если они научились раскалывать землю и призывать гигантского змея…», — рассуждаете вы. «Значит, мы все мертвы, просто пока этого не знаем», — подытоживает Айвер. ** Что тогда случилось? ** Хоть кому-нибудь доводилось говорить с драгом? ** Не стану вам мешать решать важные дела * Хоть кому-нибудь доводилось говорить с драгом? Оба варла смотрят друг на друга. «Ходят слухи, что многие пытались — и были при этом убиты», — отвечает Хакон. «Это чушь. Скальдские сказочки о том, как от звуков голоса драга слезает кожа», — парирует Айвер. «Значит, с врагами никто не пытался общаться? Это нормально?», — удивляетесь вы. «Мы были слишком заняты убийствами, чтобы беспокоиться о задушевных беседах. К тому же, они всё равно только поют», — говорит Хакон. «Я думаю, если кто с ними и говорил, это были Валки — впрочем, ты ещё попробуй добейся от них внятного ответа», — рассуждает Айвер. ** Что тогда случилось? ** Юнона говорит, что приходит тьма. ** Не стану вам мешать решать важные дела «Между прочим, люди говорили, что мы убиваем женщин и детей, будь то драги или нет. Не всем это по душе — вероятно, впрочем, так и должно быть», — говорит Айвер. «Раз сложилось так, что или мы, или они, надо держаться», — заключает Хакон. Слова Хакона давят на вас тяжким грузом, но больше сказать нечего. Если было импортировано сохранение и мост в Эйнартофте был разрушен «Между прочим, люди говорили, что мы убиваем женщин и детей, будь то драги или нет. Не всем это по душе — вероятно, впрочем, так и должно быть», — говорит Айвер. «Раз сложилось так, что или мы, или они, надо держаться», — заключает Хакон. «Меня больше беспокоит твоё решение разрушить мост в Эйнартофте», — продолжает он. «Успокойся, Хакон. На тот момент это было самое верное решение», — говорит Айвер. «Обрушить мост, который был построен ценою жизней тысяч варлов? Унгвар, демон тебя раздери, если бы не твои рога, я бы поклясться мог, что ты — просто очень большой человек», — взрывается вождь варлов. Два великана начинают обмениваться оскорблениями, и вы уходите, давая им выпустить пар. Водопад Править лангскипами приходится с оглядкой на крутые утёсы и стремительные течения южного берега. Следуя за вашими кораблями вдоль северного берега, драги издают ритмичный гул в такт ускоряющимся шагам. Из-за пыли и тумана трудно разглядеть, что впереди. Отовсюду раздаётся оглушительный шум и грохот. «Водопад!» — кричит остроглазая Нид с носа вашего лангскипа. Гребцы моментально дают задний ход, и вы чуть не теряете равновесие. Рёв близлежащего водопада заглушает ваши мысли. Если ранее были подобраны и люди в деревне, и варл со своей группой Хоть вы и перегрузили корабли взятыми с собой людьми, зоркая лучница успевает предупредить вас заранее и тем помогает избежать беды. Лишь два корабля проигрывают беспощадному течению, но оставаться при этом безучастным к воплям семей, бойцов и варлов очень трудно. −8 Варлы, −19 Люди, −12 Бойцы, −10 Припасы, − Мораль. Если ранее были подобраны или варл и его группа, или люди в деревне Ваши корабли сильно загружены взятыми вами людьми, но заблаговременное предупреждение от Нид помогает вам избежать беды. Хоть и с трудом, но всем лангскипам удаётся миновать водопад. +5 Слава, + Мораль. Если ранее люди в деревне и варл со своей группойИногда только люди в деревне. были проигнорированы Кораблям приходится нелегко, но, благодаря малому весу, им удаётся справиться со смертоносным течением реки. При мысли о том, что случилось бы, будь в кораблях больше людей, вас бросает в дрожь. +5 Слава, + Мораль. Гребцы на оставшихся кораблях стараются изо всех сил, направляясь к северному берегу, где полным-полно драгов. Корабли на полной скорости врезаются по пути к берегу в острые камни. Часть воинов падает с кораблей и тонет в иле под весом доспехов. −10 Бойцы. Если Грисс отсутствует в отрядеГрисс может отсутствовать, например, если осуществлялся перенос сохранения из первой части игры, тогда соответствующая реплика не будет доступна. Лангскипы находятся слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы можно было устроить одновременную высадку. Одни люди заняты тем, что помогают своим семьям, другие беспокоятся о припасах. Среди этого хаоса вы оглядываете тех, кто находится рядом — в том числе и Больверка с товарищами, выносящих с корабля свою повозку — и обдумываете варианты действий. Если Грисс присутствует в отряде Лангскипы находятся слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы можно было устроить одновременную высадку. Среди этого хаоса вы оглядываете тех, кто находится рядом. Крепкий воитель-варл Грисс и несколько других варлов явно готовы атаковать драгов. Больверк со своими товарищами находится неподалёку от вас, они выносят с корабля свою повозку. Вы обдумываете варианты действий. * Оддлейф! Накрой поле боя стрелами! «Сделаю, что смогу», — отвечает она, хватая пару колчанов. Оддлейф проворно взбирается по камням, чтобы найти место с хорошим обзором. Прячась за укрытием, она начинает сбивать драгов одного за другим. Начинается бой, где Оддлейф принимает участие в качестве неуправляемого помощника. * Больверк, нам пригодилась бы помощь Воронов! «У нас есть свой…» — тут варла прерывает воительница, которая что-то ему нашёптывает. Больверк фыркает и говорит: «Фолька предлагает свой щит и копьё. И пусть люди знают, что это Вороны вытащили вас из заварушки». На пререкания и споры времени больше нет. ** Мы примем любую помощь. Фолька улыбается. Устремляясь к вам, она с силой бьёт драга в голову краем щита. −10 Слава. ** Отвергнуть предложение и приготовиться к бою. Вы изо всех сил стараетесь скорее организовать атаку. * Грисс, пробей брешь в их рядах! Крепкий варл утвердительно ворчит, не сомневаясь в вашем праве командовать. Пятеро других варлов присоединяются к нему и напирают на атакующих драгов, пока вы готовите свою атаку. * В атаку! Все разом спрыгивают с лангскипа. Камни из пращей стучат по щитам, очень скоро вы оказываетесь прямо в хаосе битвы. thumb|300pxНачинается бой на берегу. Если Грисс пошёл теснить драгов Мёртвые варлы лежат на земле, дальше всех — Грисс рядом с трупами пращницы и камнестража. Хакон спрашивает, зачем он зашел так далеко, и Рук говорит, что его смерть не должна быть напрасной. В бою происходит первая встреча со скалкерами; сначала их замечает один из героев, когда те приходят из леса, слева. Их внезапное исчезновение (невидимость) так же не остается без внимания. После подходит ещё больше скалкеров. Плюс этого — они могут замедлять в очередности более сильных врагов. Минус — способность, которая позволяет им всем внезапно одновременно наброситься на одну цель. В случае поражения Ваш проигрыш в битве вынуждает Больверка и его Воронов атаковать. Их бойцовское мастерство неоспоримо, они убивают врагов с жестоким изяществом. Медведеподобный варл презрительно фыркает, пробегая мимо вас, и создаёт в рядах драгов брешь, чтобы ваши бойцы могли собраться заново. −5 Слава, −23 Бойцы, −31 Люди, −12 Варлы, −8 Припасы. После боя Хакон пробирается к вам сквозь обезумевшую толпу. Если ранее были подобраны и люди в деревне, и варл с группой «На этих кораблях мы лишились хороших варлов. Погибли и люди, но из них тебе всё же многих удалось спасти по дороге сюда. Возможно, даже слишком многих», — говорит он. Вы недоверчиво смотрите на Хакона. «Я не хочу сказать, что сделал бы всё по-другому, но некоторые корабли были слишком тяжело нагружены. Насколько мы знаем, эта группа — всё, что осталось от моих сородичей. С каждой смертью варла мы на шаг ближе к полному вымиранию», — продолжает он. На какое-то мгновение король варлов кажется вам уязвимым, как никогда. Если деревня и варл с людьми были проигнорированы, либо взяты только кто-то из них «На этой реке тебе пришлось принимать непростые решения. Будь на кораблях больше людей — неизвестно, сколько тогда бы мы потеряли», — говорит Хакон. «Спасибо. Жаль, что высадка прошла так неудачно», — отвечаете вы. Хакон, прищуриваясь, вглядывается в даль. «Скоро следующая атака, на этот раз их будет очень много», — заключает король варлов. Вы: * Что им нужно? «Кажется, их интересуют наши припасы — но ведь этого не может быть, так?», — размышляет вслух варл. «Вот почему они напали на нас в Берсгарде», — заключаете вы. * Значит, это всё. «Лучший способ умереть, верно? Некуда бежать, нечего терять. Всё просто», — рассуждает Хакон. «Да, всё просто. Как в Берсгарде», — отвечаете вы. «Логично», — соглашается варл. * Мы в тупике, и всё из-за меня. «Никто тебя не винит. Всё это противоестественно. Очередной признак: всё катится под откос», — отвечает Хакон. * У нас есть шансы пробиться с боем? «Нет — даже если не учитывать недавние потери. Лучшее, что мы сейчас можем — стать стеной, в которую они устанут биться», — отвечает Хакон. Приближаются Юнона и Эйвинд. «Возможно, мы сумеем из этого выпутаться. Наверняка знать нельзя, но нам кажется, что другого шанса нет», — говорит она. «О, боги. Плохо, когда единственный вариант — вариант валки», — отвечает Хакон. «Более того. Я… я не могу обещать, что до другого края дойдут все», — добавляет Эйвинд. Юнона бросает взгляд на Эйвинда. «Ты просто скажи, какой у тебя план», — волнуетесь вы. Эйвинд вздыхает. «Я думаю, что с помощью Юноны смогу провести нас через пропасть, но это будет непросто — как для меня, так и для каравана», — отвечает он. «Мне надо помочь Эйвинду и успокоить этих людей, чтобы они были готовы выйти вместе с ним. Драгам нужно преградить путь любой ценой. Если они…», — не успевает договорить она. Звук боевого рога прерывает эту речь, все оборачиваются на него. Драги бросаются в атаку. «Рук, Хакон, вы знаете, что делать», — говорит Эйвинд. В предстоящей битве можно использовать часть бочек с припасами в качестве баррикадПрипасы не пропадут, даже если были разбиты бочки.. После победы Юнона взбирается на парящий камень, держа в одной руке козлёнка. У неё напряжённый вид, но она всё равно жестом зовёт за собой семьи. Вы криком подгоняете всех вперёд, но бойцы и люди клана остаются стоять неподвижно. Большие куски земли, парящие в небе, как корабли в воде, всех настораживают. Наконец Айвер берёт поводья якобыка, запряжённого в полную припасов телегу, и ступает на первый парящий камень. Камень легко выдерживает этот вес. «Или мы пойдём здесь, или драги убьют всех нас!» Его слова подтверждаются камнями из пращей, бьющими по земле всего в нескольких футах от вас. Люди хватают своих детей и бросаются бежать. Животные кричат и блеют. Варлы проталкиваются сквозь толпу, другие следуют в бой за ними. Испуганная толпа затаптывает несколько человек и спихивает ещё парочку с обрыва, затем все странным образом затихают. Даже вы немного успокаиваетесь. −5 Люди. Погоня Раненые и старики пытаются взобраться на парящие камни, другие же так боятся моста, что не могут пошевелить ногами. Драги бросаются в погоню, без колебаний пересекая мост. * Атаковать драгов Вы бросаетесь на приближающихся драгов, яростно вращая топором, и отгоняете нескольких драгов назад. Другие бойцы и лучники следуют за вами, сдерживая драгов, пока мимо вас не проходит последний член клана. Камни под вашими ногами начинают дрожать, и вы понимаете, что долго они не продержатся. «Бегите!» — кричите вы бойцам, что идут с вами. Ближайшие к земле камни начинают падать в пропасть и почти все бросаются вперёд. −3 Бойцы, +2 Слава. * Попросить варлов понести тех, кому трудно. Морщинистый варл, стоящий рядом с вами, сплёвывает и кричит: «Мы тебе не вьючный скот, человек! Неси их сам!» Внезапно Хакон переворачивает вьючную тележку с припасами, сбрасывая её содержимое в пропасть. Он молча берёт самых слабых людей и сажает их в тележку. Айвер присоединяется к нему, отбрасывая всех приближающихся драгов. Тележка движется быстро, и скоро за караваном остаются только драги. Вы видите, как ближайшие к земле парящие камни начинают дрожать и падают в пропасть, унося с собой всех, кто стоял на них. Это зрелище ужасает вас, но вы находите в себе силы отвернуться и подгонять остальных вперёд. −9 Припасы, + Мораль.Мораль начисляется не всегда. * Крикнуть Эйвинду, чтобы он обрушил заднюю сторону моста. Подобрать нужные слова нелегко, но драгов слишком много. Эйвинд, похоже, ничего не замечает и Юнона кивает вам. Вы видите, как ближайшие к земле парящие камни начинают дрожать и падают в пропасть, унося с собой всех, кто стоял на них. Это зрелище ужасает вас, но вы находите в себе силы отвернуться и подгонять остальных вперёд. −28 Люди, −7 Бойцы, −1 Варл. Эйвинд становится заметно слабее. Тем временем многие в караване потрясены тем, что на их глазах их сородичи разбились насмерть. Ужас охватывает всё больше народу. * Всем смотреть вперёд! Пошли! Те, кто идёт рядом с вами, ускоряют шаг, но остальные вас не слышат и падают по мере того, как Эйвинд теряет силы. −27 Люди, −8 Бойцы, −4 Варлы. * Оторвать рыдающего человека от падающего края Вы хватаете за рубаху человека, тянущегося к своей погибшей жене, и резко стягиваете его с падающего камня. «Иди дальше!» — кричите вы ему. Ваши понукания и ваша решительность помогают другим стряхнуть апатию, и караван снова начинает споро двигаться вперёд. + Мораль. * Спросить Эйвинда, чем вы можете ему помочь «Нет, не отвлекай его!» Это кричит вам Юнона, но Эйвинд уже посмотрел в вашу сторону и его сосредоточенность на миг ослабла. Мост дрожит, и заметная его часть рушится, унося с собой много бойцов и мирных семей. −32 Люди, −14 Бойцы, −4 Варлы, − Мораль. * Бежать в хвост каравана и подгонять людей вперёд Дойдя до рушащейся задней части моста, вы начинаете двигаться особенно осторожно. При этом вы подталкиваете вперёд мужчин, женщин и детей. Если Клипп был подобран Остальные следуют за вами, а Клипп, варл, которого вы подобрали на побережье, бросает вперёд дюжину шатающихся людей ценой собственной жизни. −1 Варл, + Мораль. Если Клипп отсутствует Остальные следуют за вами. Спасти от падения таким образом удаётся не всех, но всё же это помогает каравану. −4 Люди, −9 Бойцы, + Мораль. Камни за караваном падают быстрее, чем перед ним поднимаются новые. Идущие в хвосте начинают в панике напирать. Больверк кричит: «Сбрось этих людей, пока мы все не рухнули!» Люди пугаются и убегают от него. «Мы слишком много несём, — говорит Айвер. — Нам надо что-нибудь выкинуть, пока это Ткач не сбросил нас всех в пропасть». Вы оглядываетесь, и видите только людей, припасы и огромную повозку, которую тащат Вороны. У вас всего два варианта. * Выбрасывайте припасы! Те, кто ближе всего к припасам, недоумевающе глядят на вас. «Если не перейдём, что нам толку тогда от еды?!» — кричите вы. Люди медленно отцепляют пару повозок и сбрасывают их в пропасть. Эйвинд сразу же успокаивается, мост становится длиннее, и теперь хватает и места, и времени на переход. −25 Припасы, + Мораль. * Больверк, выбрось эту повозку! Прежде, чем варл успевает ответить, Юнона возражает: «Ни в коем случае!» Из-за того, что она отвлеклась, Эйвинд падает на колено. Весь мост содрогается, камни вокруг вас начинают падать. С ними падают люди, вы слышите их предсмертные крики. Юнона быстро возвращается к Эйвинду и дрожь прекращается. Больверк фыркает. «Надо было оставить их на той стороне — так они хоть погибли бы в бою». Караван продолжает свой путь, борясь со страхом и тревогой. −23 Люди, −9 Бойцы, −3 Варлы, − Мораль. Крик Эйвинда, отдающийся эхом от утёса в каких-то сотне ярдов от вас, заставляет вас вздрогнуть. Мост снова содрогается, но держится. Когда Юнона смотрит на вас, у неё дрожат губы. «Это его убивает», — говорит она, — «и я такого не допущу». От её слов веет мраком и холодом. * А иначе что? Она ничего не говорит, но смотрит в хвост каравана. Там идут наместник Ругга и многие другие берсгардцы. ** Кивнуть, молчаливо соглашаясь с тем, чтобы бросить отстающих. Валка разворачивается к Эйвинду и вскоре позади вас раздаются крики. Вы оборачиваетесь и видите, что люди падают в пропасть, а Руггу оттаскивает в безопасное место один из его охранников. Остальные члены каравана в страхе устремляются вперёд, а наместник глядит на вас с подозрением. −20 Люди, −4 Бойцы, − Мораль. ** Это же ты говоришь, как важны для нас соплеменники. Эйвинд должен попробовать. «Мне некогда объяснять», — говорит Юнона. Валка разворачивается к Эйвинду и вскоре позади вас раздаются крики. Вы оборачиваетесь и видите, что люди падают в пропасть, а Руггу оттаскивает в безопасное место один из его охранников. Остальные члены каравана в страхе устремляются вперёд, а наместник глядит на вас с подозрением. −20 Люди, −4 Бойцы, − Мораль. ** Еда. Избавимся от остатков еды! * Мы выбросим остальные припасы. «Спасибо. Мы заменим их в Ормсдалре», — говорит Юнона, прежде чем вернуться к Эйвинду. Припасы выброшены и караван идёт вперёд. −15 Припасы. * Это же была твоя задумка! «И мы сделали, что могли, — говорит Юнона, — но без Эйвинда обойтись трудно. Выбирай, либо остатки еды, либо люди в хвосте каравана». Возразить вам нечего. Вы оборачиваетесь и видите в хвосте каравана Руггу и других берсгардцев. ** Кивнуть, молчаливо соглашаясь с тем, чтобы бросить отстающих. ** Еда, конечно! Ормсдалр Караван достигает, наконец, Ормсдалра, вернее, руин некогда большого города на развилке реки Ормсы. Все, от огромных варлов до крошечных человеческих детей, измотаны переходом через пропасть. Наскоро поставив палатки и побросав на землю пожитки, все засыпают, как убитые. Вы успеваете по привычке поставить в дозор несколько часовых, после чего садитесь, прислонившись к ящику, оборачиваетесь плащом и закрываете глаза. Ваша грудь болит, как будто вас ужалила оса. Пытаясь понять причину этого, вы смотрите на свои огрубевшие серые пальцы, шарящие по красному каменному нагруднику. Издав резкий вдох, вы открываете глаза и обнаруживаете, что вас по-прежнему укрывает плащ, но каменных доспехов под ним нет. Караван продолжает спать, храпя сильнее прежнего. Вам удаётся подремать ещё немного, прежде чем новый день ставит перед вами новые задачи. Вы пробираетесь через руины бывшего торгового города, размышляя, что может быть в единственном относительно целом здании. Как только вы заходите внутрь, постройка начинает громко скрипеть. Как только вы заходите внутрь, постройка начинает громко скрипеть. Вы шепчете себе: «Оно того не стоит». Быстро осмотрев комнату, вы видите, что в ней примечательны всего две вещи: камень со странными рунами, лежащий на порванном покрывале, и следы ног в пыли у маленькой дверцы в стене. Из пропасти налетает порыв ветра и всё здание поскрипывает. * Пройти по шаткому полу, чтобы забрать камень. Доски прогибаются у вас под ногами. Вы взмокли. До камня остаётся один шаг, но тут у вас под ногой с треском ломается доска. Всё вокруг сдвигается. Запрыгивая обратно в дверь, вы видите, как камень катится по покрывалу и слышите крики людей. Через несколько секунд часть каркаса обрушивается и летит в пропасть. * Я знаю, что ты там. Я хочу помочь. Маленькая дверца со скрипом открывается, на вас смотрит ребёнок. «Иди сюда, — говорите вы. — Там опасно». На её рыжие волосы попадает свет. «Алетта! — кричите вы. — Я могу тебя спасти!» Вы тянетесь к девочке, испуганной вашим видом и вашими словами. Она захлопывает дверь и здание содрогается. Деревянные доски вокруг вас трещат, вы едва успеваете сбежать прежде чем значительная часть здания с грохотом падает с обрыва. Вы сидите на земле, в горле у вас застрял комок. * Медленно выйти назад. Вы решаете не искушать судьбу и выходите из постройки, ничего не взяв. Возвращаясь к каравану по обломкам, вы слышите, как отламывается часть постройки и видите, как сзади вас поднимается облако пыли. Айвер Айвер мужественно стоит у койки Эйвинда, слушая дыхание ткача. «Это дорого ему обошлось», — говорит он. «Как и всем нам», — отвечаете вы. «Без сомнения. Многие семьи потеряли здесь родных», — продолжает варл. «И зачем тогда идти со мной? Из-за меня умирают люди», — говорите вы. «Больше я так делать не буду. Если ты не видишь, сколько народу здесь выжило благодаря тебе, то никакие мои слова делу не помогут», — заявляет Айвер. Вам нечего сказать и вы смотрите на отдыхающего ткача. Чары сильно его утомили. «Похоже, он так же плох, как и я», — говорите вы. Ещё до того, как Айвер успевает ответить, в комнату внезапно входит Оддлейф. Хорошо, что ты здесь. Это всё Вороны. Они пытаются уйти, и кое-кто из наших тоже хочет уйти вместе с ними. Вы: * Что? Почему? «Мы чуть не упали с корабля в водопад и потеряли много людей, следуя за валками среди парящих камнейЕё ответ не зависит от количества погибших при переходе через провал.. Я не хочу сказать, что это твоя вина, но народ напуган», — отвечает лучница. «Если они уже решились уйти, то уйдут, стоит тебе отвернуться», — говорит Айвер. «А Вороны всё это время запасали провизию и теперь пытаются уйти вместе с ней. Юнона и Хакон пытаются образумить Больверка, так что всё очень сложно», — добавляет Оддлейф. Направляясь к двери, вы оборачиваетесь, чтобы посмотреть на Айвера. «Очередной варл этому никак не поможет. Я останусь здесь, с ткачом», — констатирует он. * Пускай. Это их выбор. «Они всё это время запасали припасы и теперь пытаются уйти вместе с ними! Юнона и Хакон пытаются образумить Больверка, так что всё очень сложно», — говорит Оддлейф. * Айвер, как думаешь, мы сможем их остановить? «Возможно, но что тогда? Хочешь связать всех Воронов и притащить их в Арберранг? К тому же Больверк — это бешеный пёс, его лучше держать подальше от людей клана», — отвечает варл. «Но Вороны всё это время запасали провизию и теперь пытаются уйти вместе с ней», — возмущается Оддлейф. Хакон пытается успокоить Больверка, но из за полученных оскорблений тот впадает в ярость. Между кланами начинается стычка, во главе которой стоят Хакон и Больверк. После небольшой потасовки Урса поджигает смолу в ногах у вождя Воронов, приводя того в чувства. Люди беседуют, Юнона тихо разговаривает с ошеломлённым Больверком. Хакон привлекает ваше внимание. «Готовься к непростому разговору», — советует варл. Он делает жест Урсе, одной из телохранительниц принца Лудина, которая по пути к вам оттирает тряпкой свою покрытую смолой руку. «Хитрая уловка, ведьма, но больше так не выйдет», — говорит ей Хакон. «Ты, варл, слишком уж простой», — отвечает она. Вы: * Твой огонь мог бы наделать дел. «Мы сейчас перебрались через пропасть благодаря магии ткача, а ты беспокоишься о смоле и пламени?» — парирует Урса. Она улыбается одновременно весело и снисходительно. Вы пристально смотрите на неё, пока вас не отвлекает смех Хакона. «Она дело говорит. И нет смысла запрещать Урсе играть с огнём — всё равно она не послушает», — заявляет король варлов. Она улыбается и кивает вам, прежде чем вернуться в палатку принца Лудина. * Как тебе пришло в голову, что это остановит Больверка? Лучница улыбается вам, как ребёнку, сказавшему своё первое слово. «Как, по-твоему, люди обратили в бегство этих рогатых чудовищ во время великих войн?», — говорит она. Лицо Хакона сразу мрачнеет, Урса смеётся. «Если могу тебе чем-то помочь, Рук, только скажи», — продолжает ведьма. Она улыбается и кивает вам, прежде чем вернуться в палатку принца Лудина. «Как странно», — говорит Хакон. «Разве не более странно, что Больверк оказался крепок, словно сундр?» — отвечаете вы. «Хм, надо было мне упомянуть, что он — берсерк, возможно, последний такой после Эйнартофта», — задумывается он. Корль варлов смеётся, видя ваш отсутствующий взгляд. «Берсерки обо всём забывают во время битвы. Они сильны, как медведи, и настолько же дики — трудно даже сказать, друзья они в бою, или враги» — продолжает он. «Значит, ткач своими чарами переносит нас через обрыв, и вы решаете убить друг друга?» — не понимаете вы. «Я не собирался отдавать им наши припасы без боя. Я поймал его, когда он пытался улизнуть с припасами. Нельзя было дать ему уйти», — поясняет варл. В глазах Хакона, глядящего на Больверка, появляется холодный гнев. Вы: * Почему он хочет уйти? «Говорит, что ты приносишь несчастье с тех пор, как тебя увидели в Берсгарде», — отвечает Хакон. «Не могу его за это винить», — шутите вы. Вы вдвоём даже начинаете смеяться, но это длится недолго. «Я уверен, он уходит в первую очередь за тем, чтобы снова стать главным, раздавать поручения, править своими Воронами. Он, как и большинство из нас, хочет жить нормальной жизнью», — продолжает король варлов. «Что бы им там не двигало, меня злит то, что с ним уходят и наши», — говорите вы. «Мы сделали для них всё, что могли», — заключает Хакон. Вы: ** Проявить щедрость и поделиться припасами с Воронами «Половину? Есть доброта, а есть просто глупость. Больверк — варл, так что решать мне. Мы поделимся с ним, но дадим немного», — остужает вас Хакон. Вы пожимаете плечами. «Теперь давай посмотрим, что мы сможем найти в этих руинах», — заключаете вы. Больверк получает +20 Припасов.Его каравану этого хватит примерно на 10 дней. ** Наказать их, ничего им не дав «Мне не нравится отправлять их голодать, но этот медведь очень сметлив», — высказывается Хакон. «Теперь давай посмотрим, что мы сможем найти в этих руинах», — заключаете вы. Больверк остаётся без припасов. ** Предложить Воронам припасов на пару дней «Нам нужно кормить много ртов. Воронам хватит еды на пару дней, потом пусть собирают её сами», — решаете вы. «Это точно. Ты в таких вещах понимаешь куда больше меня», — соглашается Хакон. «Теперь давай посмотрим, что мы сможем найти в этих руинах», — заключаете вы. −4 Припасы. * Надо было сказать мне, что что-то происходит. «Я не созываю собрания совета. Я увидел, что что-то происходит и сразу вмешался», — отвечает Хакон. Варл глядит на вас с явным раздражением. «Он варл, так что решать мне. Мы поделимся с ним, но дадим немного», — заключает он. Больверк получает +20 Припасов. * Он волен уйти, и часть этих припасов по праву его. «Хорошо, пусть немного возьмёт, но не думай, что все мы, варлы, такие, как этот зверь. Если Больверк сильнее тебя, он последний кусок еды заберёт и ещё крошки из бороды достанет», — заключает Хакон. Больверк получает +20 Припасов. Больверк со своим отрядом и частью клана Рука уходит. Из героев Рука уходят Крумр, Могун и Берси. Конец восьмой главы. Заметки * При загрузке сохранения с первой битвой Рука происходит скриптовый баг, когда Рук убивает камнестража с одного удара, а не с двух, при этом урон получает уже от мёртвого врага. * В битве у порога один из камнестражей может применить свой навык рядом с пнём, даже если рядом нет ни одного противника. В последующих боях подобное можно наблюдать, как реакцию на препятствие. * В некоторых прохождениях у порога при выборе варианта № 3 с обносом посуху дополнительно применяется событие, аналогичное поражению в битве, то есть происходит потеря 8 бойцов и 9 людей. Возможно, так происходит из-за поражения Рука в самой первой «неравной схватке». * Даже после получения достижений за бои в тренировочных палатках за выполнение заданий на тренировках начисляется слава. * Если попросить Больверка о помощи у водопада, Фолька будет выдана как герой. Её можно убрать из отряда, но она всё равно будет принимать участие в битве. Таким образом будет доступно 7 героев. * Хакон может вырубить Больверка до потери сознания с одного удара. Кат-сцена всё равно продолжится, но с небольшими накладками. * В битве перед провалом есть шанс закончить её досрочно, до прихода двух последних волн подкреплений и окончания ворожбы Эйвинда. Примечания |-| Алетта = Через некоторое время после отплытия из Берсгарда караван прибывает в селение, подвергшееся нападению драгов. Драгская пехота проломила баррикады; пращница бросает бомбы под ноги бойцам-селянам. Вождь Алео кричит им отойти от светящихся камней, но все три бойца погибают — двое от бомб и один от пращи. Увидив это, Алео бросается с кинжалом на пращницу и убивает её, после чего получает удар от Карателя. Тут прибегает Алетта и убивает карателя, за ней идут Хакон и Айвер. Алетта кричит Алео отступать, обещая расправиться с остальными, но Хакон говорит, что лучше позволить ему продолжить сражаться. Так начинается обучающий бой. Прибывшие герои добивают врагов, бой заканчивается. Алео После этого происходит диалог с Алео. Эмоции жителей деревни варьируются от ужаса перед врагами до благоговения перед своими спасителями. Скальд кланяется Айверу и начинает было благодарить его, но тот кивает в сторону Алетты. Алео понимает теперь, кто ведет караван, и немало этому удивлен. Он благодарит её, после чего представляется сам, спрашивает имена Айвера и Алетты и обещает, что они войдут в историю. Скальд намеревается воспеть их. Он искренне улыбается и вдруг становится так же неподдельно обеспокоен и спрашивает, не знают ли его собеседники о причинах землетрясений. Когда Айвер говорит, что всему виной гигантский змей, Алео, хоть и не религиозный человек, упрекает его за богохульную шутку, решив, что речь о Радормире, но ему объясняют, в чем в действительности дело. Скальд выглядит недоверчиво и спрашивает о Берсгарде — поговаривали, что город был разрушен Громобоем. #'"Мы убили Громобоя."' Алео молчит, после чего смотрит на Айвера — тот утвердительно кивает. Поэт поражен и говорит, что хочет так много спросить, но его поторапливают. #'"Разговоры о Сундрах только приведут людей в панику."' #'"Мы должны уйти, пока драги не перегруппировались."' Алео поторапливают, потому что надо идти, но ему не хочется покидать свой дом. #'"Я чувствовала то же, когда Скогр был разорен."' #'"Ваш дом почти разрушили драги."' В деревне, похоже, еще не осознают масштабов катастрофы, и Алео надеется, что драги поняли своё поражение. Но скальда переубеждают, и, обещая отправить всех на корабли, возвращается к семье. #'"Хорошо, но больше никто не придет тебя спасти."' Айвера немного нервирует то, что поэт во время разговора слишком много жестикулирует. Варл говорит, что люди считают их героями, и Алетта отмечает, что Айвера (она вдруг называет его старым именем Ингвар и выделяет это интонацией) уже не первый раз так называет. Варлу не смешно, и он говорит, что юмор у Алетты, как у её отца. #'"Я продолжаю надеяться, что однажды проснусь и увижу его снова."' #'"Я знаю, что его больше нет с нами, но не могу отпустить его."' Айвер, обделенный отцом и любовью варлов (его собственное определение), не сомневается, что Оддлейф поможет с этим лучше. Айвер смотрит вдаль и выражает сожаление насчет того, что не смог защитить друга. #'"Ты не можешь заставлять меня говорить о нём, когда я не хочу!"' #'"Клановцы могут использовать твою силу для загрузки кораблей."' Убин "Бродячие купцы на удивление хорошо снабжены," говорит Убин, старый варл-летописец. "После Берсгарда наша численность возросла; люди рылись в поисках еды. Учитывая наш путь, понадобится много припасов." Селянин улыбается, проходя мимо вас, и Убин смеется. "То, что ты сохранила тут всем жизни, также немного понизило здесь цены. Ну и то, что люди повально тебя расхваливают, тоже не повредило." #'"Что клановцам со всем этим делать?"'What do the clansmen have to do with any of this? "Ну, не все созданы для боя," говорит он. "Кто-то лучше в поисках припасов и рассказывании о твоих деяниях. Репутация может открыть двери, которые не сдвинуть сильным рукам." Убин выглядит готовым ответить на все ваши вопросы. ##'"Как мне найти купцов?"' ##'"И что, если я захочу больше бойцов?"' Старый варл фыркает. "Если ты считаешь, что это лучший вариант, эта твоя лучница — та со странным именем — наверное, могла бы помочь тебе." Убин выглядит готовым ответить на все ваши вопросы. ###'"Как мне найти купцов?"' ###'"Спасибо за помощь, Убин."' "Конечно," говорит он. "О, чуть не забыл! Вороны, наемники, что путешествуют с нами от Берсгарда, чем-то раздражены. Поговори с их лидером, Больверком, но будь осторожна — он не такой, как другие варлы." #'"Как мне найти купцов?"' Припасы действительно следует купить — цена на них вполне хорошая, 5 пайков за единицу славы. Также, на рынке можно приобрести предметы — возможно, высокоуровневые — но это вряд ли приоритетнее, чем еда, да еще по выгодной цене. Не забывайте и о том, что предмет может использовать только герой соответствующего уровня. В лагере доступны разговоры с Оддлейф, Эгилем и Больверком. Эгиль Алетта находит Эгиля разговаривающим с Лудином. Эгиль говорит, что счел, что не помешает спросить, но не знал, что есть правила того, как надо спрашивать. Речь идет об обычаях и правилах этикета в разговоре с представителем королевского рода, и Лудин упрекает своего собеседника в их незнании. Эгиль спрашивает — разве имя не зарабатывается вместо рождения с титулом?Oh, out there where we earn a name for ouselves instead of being born with a title? Принц такого ответа не ожидал. Он замечает Алетту, выпрямляется, и говорит Эгилю, что постарается забыть его слова. Кивнув Алетте, принц уходит. Та спрашивает, о чем вообще шла речь, и Эгиль говорит, что, подумав о будущем, решил вступить в королевскую охрану, но оказалось, что кроме навыков нужно имя. Внезапно он выглядит обеспокоенным и извиняется перед Алеттой, что не сражался за неё во время атаки, ведь он обещал Руку защищать её. #'"Тогда почему ты не был на моей стороне?"' #'"Мне не нужна защита, но мне бы пригодился друг."' Эгиль говорит, что он всегда рядом. Алетта говорит, что это многое значит, улыбается другу и уходит. #'"У тебя будет больше возможностей сдержать свое обещание."' #'"Все так быстро происходило, что я даже не заметила." ' Оддлейф Оддлейф демонстрирует людям оперение стрелы, когда подходит Алетта. #'Попросить уделить минутку.' Люди уходят, и Оддлейф говорит, что они обязаны жизнью Алетте и её решению остановиться в этой деревне. Алетта говорит, что это решение всего клана, но наставница говорит ей, что клан согласен, потому что они следуют за своим лидером — это Алетта спасает людей, как спасал и её отец. Тон Оддлейф почти повелительный, и Алетта чуть не улыбается, чтобы снять напряженность. Люди уважали Рука, и это уважение перешло и к её дочери, но все рухнет, стоит дать им повод усомниться в ней. #'"Тогда я не дам им причин усомниться."' #'"Хорошо, Одд. Я поняла."' Оддлейф немного сомневается в этом. Она смягчает тон и говорит, что в то время как одни желают успеха Алетте, другие хотят сместить её. #'"Но я не понимаю толком, что я делаю."' Алетта пришла обсудить тренировку людей из клана — Убин говорил, что Одд сможет помочь. Та говорит, что может научить обращению с луком, а Айвер — с щитами и топорами, и спрашивает Алетту, уверена ли она. #'"Следует ли мне о чем-то беспокоиться?"' #'"Уверена. Начинай, как будешь готова."' Практиковаться на кораблях будет трудно, но тренировки будут проходить, где это возможно. #'"Может как-нибудь потом."' Когда Алетта собирается уходить, Оддлейф останавливает её, обнимает и говорит, что у Рука был способ помочь им всем стать сильнее. Больверк Больверк и здоровая женщина-боец говорят с Юноной. Варл выглядит раздраженно.Валка говорит, что обсуждать нечего — они (Вороны, Больверк с Фолькой или может только Больверк) уже приняли предложение в Берсгарде. Больверк спрашивает, почему Юнона не попросит сделать это главу каравана. Та спрашивает, в чем дело. Ткач объясняет, что Алетте нужно следить за караваном, и выражает сомнение, что этим занимается и Больверк. Фолька (женщина рядом с Больверком) говорит, что Алетта мала для своей большой роли. #'"Не говорите обо мне, будто меня здесь нет."' #'"А ты велика для своей маленькой роли."' На какой-то момент женщина выглядит уязвленной, пока не понимает оскорбление(?). Юнона говорит, что их разговор был не для чужих ушей. #'"Ничего не говорить."' Юнона говорит, что предмет их разговора — секрет, после чего отправляется к Эйвинду помогать лечить раненых и сообщает, что Хакон находится у причала — Алетте нужно пойти к нему, когда она будет готова. Больверк произносит ругательство в адрес Валки и говорит, что наступит день, когда Коготь и Клык захотят крови заклинательницы. Алетта спрашивает, что за Клык и Коготь, и Фолька отвечает, что это (как уже можно было догадаться) его топоры. Оружие отполировано и остро, а с боков видны царапины от долгого использования, но что-то особенное в серых рукоятях топоров. Больверк спрашивает Алетту (риторический вопрос), она ли руководит всем этим сбродом, и та говорит, что только до Арберранга, а там разберется король Мейнольф. Варл не думает, что король тут может как-то помочь, и говорит, что узнав, что происходит, он, наверное, намочит в свои штаны, если увидит когда-нибудь драга. Женщина смеется. Алетта спрашивает, встречались ли они ранее, и воительница представляется Фолькой, ответственной за то, чтобы Вороны были живы. Больверк сурово смотрит на неё, но та и бровью не ведет. #'"Я не вождь."' Фолька говорит, что не знает, как у Алетты, но там, откуда родом она, это называется "вождь". Больверк же говорит, что никогда не даст Воронам встать под её знамя, будь она хоть возродившийся Хадрборг. Алетта отвечает ему, что покуда Вороны кормят себя сами, пусть присоединяются и уходят когда хотят, но их помощь в бою пригодилась бы. Варл фыркает и обращает взгляд на огромную закрытую повозку позади него. Разговор окончен. #'"Слышала, есть проблема, о которой мне следует знать."' #'"У вас есть идея получше, чем Арберранг?"' Хакон Деревянные планки старого причала скрипят, когда вы по ним идете. Хакон, воин, недавно признанный королем варлов, шагает по причалу. "Не уверен, что был создан для этого," говорит он, когда вы появляетесь. "Командование в бою — это одно дело, но решать, сколько кур нам надо взять?" #'"Хочешь, я помогу?"' Брови гиганта поднимаются. "У тебя есть свое поле боя, маленькая. Я слышал, как люди говорили, что не хотят следовать за девчонкой. А совершенствоваться, пока не сравнишься с прежним лидером твоего клана, будет непросто." Его настроение мрачнеет. "Смерть Вогнира все не дает мне покоя. Я стремлюсь выяснить, что произошло, но пока что давай отчаливать." ##'Отправиться.' После зажжения погребального костра, последние селяне находят себе места на ваших хрупких лангскиппах, построенных из обломков дерева, набранных в Берсгарде. Весла медленно двигают корабли в направлении реки. Вороны размещаются вокруг огромной повозки на своем корабле с черными парусами. Весла медленно двигают корабли в направлении реки. ##'"Я почти готова."' #'"Я потеряла столько же, сколько и ты."' #'"Кажется, ты хорошо справляешься"' Противники Алетты Некоторые люди все больше жалуются. "Да что она на самом деле знает о том, чтобы доставить нас в Арберранг в целости?" говорит кузнец. Несколько других вступают в разговор и соглашаются. "Её отец что-то из себя представлял, но она? Ей надо подыскивать себе мужа, а не говорить мне, что делать." Некоторые смеются, другие поддерживают его. Оддлейф смотрит на группу мужчин, прежде чем повернуться к вам. Кажется, ей интересно, что вы ответите. #'Игнорировать их' #'"Уходите сейчас, пока я не препятствую.Leave now, before i decide not to let you"' #'"Мой отец был велик; надеюсь, что меня запомнят так же."' "За Рука!" кричит кто-то, "И за его кровь, бегущую в жилах Алетты!" Караван воодушевляется вместе с ним, заглушая жалобы кузнеца и его людей. Оддлейф тускло улыбается вам. Мораль повышается Морская болезнь Алео выглядит больным. "По крайней мере, это не Солоноватое море," шепчет он себе, проходя мимо гребцов. "Не уверен, что мы были созданы для путешествий по воде," говорит он, "и я слышал, что Арберранг довольно далеко. Мои люди могли бы отдохнуть пару часов на твердой земле." Полные надежды взгляды пересиливают вас, и вы подаете кораблям знак пристать к берегу. "Ты не хочешь рассказать мне, почему наша цель — Арберранг?" #'"Стены Арберранга никогда не были проломлены."' "А, конечно! Растущие стены вне сомнения не должны подпустить армию драгов... ведь не должны же?" Вы ничего не говорите. "Драги", говорит Алео почти с трепетом. "Людей и варлов древние враги, с давних столь времен.В оригинале в рифму: Man and varl's storied foe from oh so ever long ago. Но теперь они реальны, и они здесь. Как им удалось пройти так далеко на юг?" Его мимолетный взгляд на варла встречен одновременно со злобой и стыдом. Корабль мягко покачивается, и скальд хватается за трос, чтобы устоять на ногах. "Если бы только у нас были лошади из сказок, чтобы на них ездить, мы бы обогнали драгов и'' be on sound footing." Его драматичная жалость забавна почти так же, как его благодарность, когда он ступает на землю. 'Мораль повышается''' #'"Юнона, Валка, говорит, что Ткачи там смогут нас защитить."' #'"Это место дальше всего от драгов."' #'"Просто. А пока, помоги грести."' Лагерь Открывается карта (своего рода знакомство с ней, вроде обучения), а затем караван останавливается в лагере. Там можно поговорить с Трайггви. Ругга После сворачивания лагеря. Когда рядом больше никого не остается, подходят двое мужчин. Один в волчьем плаще и без руки. Другой — страж с сумасшедшими волосами, втиснутыми под шлем. Человек в плаще говорит, что наконец-то может поговорить наедине со своим лидером. Когда Алетта спрашивает, нужно ли ему что-то, он отвечает, что, наверное, сам должен это у неё спрашивать. Он представляется — Ругга, наместник Берсгарда. #'"Ох! Рада вас встретить."' Ругга рад настрою Алетты. Он наблюдал за её командованием и говорит, что пока все неплохо. Страж кивает, соглашаясь, но не говорит ничего. ##'"Спасибо."' Ругга уточняет, не была ли Алетта когда-нибудь в Арберранге, и та отвечает, что вообще никогда не покидала Скогр, пока все это не началось. Наместник отвечает, что красивой девушке редко когда нужно покидать родную деревню, и выражает уверенность, что за Алеттой уже кто-нибудь пробовал ухаживать. Ругга продолжает: он из Арберранга, а Алетта даже не представляет себе, что это за место. Это вместилище власти, где люди грызутся за то, чтобы оказаться поближе к королю — зрелищно, но Алетту это, должно быть, напугает. ###'"Почему вы ушли?"' ###'"Меня не так просто напугать."' Ругга слышал о том, что Алетта прошла весь этот путь, никого не убив (если это действительно так), и выражает надежду, что это не из страха, на что Алетта отвечает, что может сделать то, что необходимо. Ругга обещает в пути научить её, чему может. Он улыбается и уходит со своим телохранителем. ###'"Может, многое переменилось, с тех пор как вы ушли."' ##'"Пока? Мне надо ожидать проблем?"' ##'"Если на этом все, мне надо вернуться к другим делам."' #'"Зачем мне нужно было с вами встретиться?"' Затор Впереди собрались принесенные рекой деревья, создавая серьезное препятствие лангскипам. Обход по суше может имеет свои риски: неизвестно, что может поджидать в лесу. #'"Гребите изо всех сил — мы пробьемся!"' #'Причалить к берегу и отправить всех топорщиков рубить препятствие.' На земле, Айвер, Хакон и все остальные, у кого есть топоры, подходят к блокаде. Сухой стук наполняет воздух. "Проклятье. Нам составят компанию," говорит Ругга через несколько секунд. Когда драги появляются из леса, вы понимаете, что вам придется сдерживать их, пока топорщики не закончат. Мораль падает #'"Готовьтесь тянуть корабли. Мы проведем корабли вокруг препятствия."' Если было приказано разрушить препятствие: Начинается бой на мысу. Все вооруженные топорами герои заняты и не могут принимать участие в бою. У берега ваши люди рубят дерево, а посреди поля боя стоят массивный пень и невысокое дерево, препятствующие движению. Среди врагов — камнестраж и адский пращник, могут быть и каратель с солдатом. Пусть врагов, вероятно, будет мало, но из-за этого их ходы наступают чаще, и уйти от бомбы будет проблематично. Помогут вещи на сопротивление урону. Проход между пнем и деревом — хорошее место для ловушки. Камнестражи могут применить свой навык рядом с пнем, даже если рядом нет ни одного противника. После победы. Вы слышите радостные возгласы топорщиков, когда заграждение из деревьев ломается и течением реки уносит его, но драги перегруппировались. Один из них выглядит особенно угрожающе. Бойцы вокруг вас устали, но могут выиграть остальным побольше времени, чтобы безопасно вернуться на корабли. #'Продолжить защищать мыс с теми, кто рядом' #'"На корабли!"' Драг в лесу Настроение каравана требует остановки у поляны. Клановцы разминают ноги, в то время как дети играют обернутыми кожей тряпичными мячами. У края поляны вы замечаете варла, который молча всматривается в лес. Он наблюдает за одиноким драгом-пехотинцем, подкрадывающегося к белке. "Их могут быть сотни в этом лесу." Шепот варла оказался громким достаточно, чтобы спугнуть белку и предупредить драга. Он смотрит на вас с варлом, прежде чем начать медленно пятиться. #'Отправить весь караван обратно на корабли.' #'Убить его прежде, чем он предупредит остальных драгов.' Ваша стрела вклинивается между двумя пластинами его каменной брони, и драг вскрикивает странной трелью. Он убегает, ускользая от второго вашего выстрела, прежде чем исчезнуть среди деревьев. Варл — даже не шелохнулся, чтобы поймать драга — говорит: "Нам лучше отправить всех обратно на корабли." В его словах слышится какое-то раздражение. Все молча наблюдают за береговой линией, но не обнаруживается никаких признаков драгских войск. Некоторые жалуются на то, что пришлось бежать от единственного драга, но большинство просто молчит и сохраняет бдительность. #'Наблюдать за драгом и проследить за ним, если возможно.' Солдат убегает. Вы молча следуете за ним, но останавливаетесь, когда обнаруживаете поляну, на которой валяются несколько маленьких звериных костей — скудный завтрак на одного. Рядом с костями стоит маленькая статуэтка дракона, и у вас по спине пробегает холодок. Вы хотите убраться отсюда. ##'Поборов свой страх и взять статуэтку.' Каждый шаг в сторону статуи усиливает ваши сомнения, пока вы не берете её в руки. Вы ловите себя на том, что задержали дыхание, и с облегчением вздыхаете. Позже, караван обсуждает то, что с вами приключилось, и, похоже, все уважают ваше решение. +5 слава, Получен предмет: Статуэтка Гормра ##'Покинуть это место и вернуться к каравану.' #'Уйти, оставив драга одного.' Водопад Лангскипы слишком рассеяны, чтобы руководить организованной высадкой. Одни люди помогают своим семьям, другие волнуются о припасах. Посреди этого хаоса вы смотрите на тех, кто поблизости — включая корабль Воронов напротив вашего — и обдумываете варианты. #'"Поливай поле боя стрелами, Одд!"' #'"Мы могли бы воспользоваться помощью Воронов, Больверк!"' #'"Грисс, возьми немного варлов и пробей брешь в их рядах."' Не подвергая сомнению ваш авторитет, крепыш-варл всхрюкивает и соглашается. Пять других варлов присоединяются к нему и наступают на драгов, пока вы готовитесь к атаке. #'"В атаку!"' Начинается бой на берегу. *''Если Оддлейф попросили обстреливать врагов,'' она будет стоять на скале, на которую налетел корабль. *''Если Грисс пошел оттеснять драгов:'' мертвые варлы лежат на земле, дальше всех — Грисс рядом с трупами пращницы и камнестража. Хакон спрашивает, зачем он зашел так далеко, и Алетта говорит, что его смерть не должна быть напрасной. Настраивая очередность, подумайте о том, что в бою будет пара карателей, и не мешает для начала ослабить их. В бою происходит первая встреча со скалкерами; сначала их замечает один из героев, когда те приходят из леса, слева. Их внезапное исчезновение (невидимость) так же не остается без внимания. После подходит еще больше скалкеров. Плюс этого — они могут замедлять в очередности более сильных врагов. Минус — способность, которая позволяет им всем одновременно наброситься на одну цель. Примечания Категория:Сюжет Категория:Сюжет TBS 2